Libération
by Abie Mendawner
Summary: Les années ont passé depuis le combat contre les Volturi. Tout est pour le mieux dans la petite ville de Forks où vivent les Cullen. Mais un jour apparaît une vampire pas comme les autres qui va remettre en doute toutes leurs certitudes... ... le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient est sur le point de changer.
1. Prologue ou tout le bonheur du monde

Tout le bonheur du monde

Bella regardait sa fille courir derrière Emmett, à la poursuite d'un grizzly. L'hiver approchait et c'était la saison que détestait le plus le vampire pour les chasser car ils étaient trop gras et pas assez râleur pour jouer avec eux.

Un imperceptible mouvement de feuilles écrasées derrière elle la fit sourire et tendre la main dans son dos. Une autre main aussi froide que la sienne s'y glissa et elle sentit le souffle de son haleine dans son coup alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? Lui demanda Edward.

La jeune vampire se retourna doucement et posa sur lui ses jolis yeux dorés de vampire « végétarien ». Bella passa ses bras autour de son cou et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hum… mais peut-être bien que… en fait non… c'est plutôt que…

Il la chatouilla et Bella poussa un cri et se mit à courir :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de me les révéler !

Depuis deux ans maintenant qu'elle était transformée, Bella avait la sensation qu'elle ne s'affaiblirait plus.

Durant les dix premiers mois qui avaient suivi sa transformation, elle avait fait quotidiennement des bras de fers avec Emmett et pas une fois il ne l'avait battue – ce que la forêt avait moyennement apprécié vu qu'il arrachait chaque fois un arbre. Bref, il lui avait fallu attendre presque un an avant de pouvoir enfin redevenir le vampire le plus puissant de la maison. Bella rit la première fois qu'il la battit et elle lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais chercher à se battre en sa compagnie. Magnanime, il s'était incliné.

Renesmée avait grandi rapidement aux cours de ces deux dernières années même si sa croissance avait diminué par rapport au début. Rosalie et Alice jouaient toujours à la poupée avec la fillette et celle-ci prenait toujours part à ces séances de poses et d'essayage avec le sourire. Sa mère la soupçonnait d'aimer être le centre de l'attention.

La grande famille des Cullen avait passé près d'une année en Alaska pour permettre à Forks de les oublier un peu. Finalement, Bella et Renesmée ne purent rester beaucoup plus longtemps sans voir Charlie et la fillette réclamait quotidiennement la présence de Jake – ce qui exaspérait Bella et Rosalie mais laissait Edward de marbre, à la consternation de tous.

Tous furent étonnement heureux de retrouver leur petite ville du nord de l'état de Washington.

Jasper et Alice les quittèrent quelques mois et on ne sut jamais où ils s'étaient rendus tous les deux. Carlisle et Edward en avaient longuement discuté et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que Jasper avait eu du mal à supporter l'aisance avec laquelle Bella avait repoussé ses instincts.

Rosalie traitait Renesmée comme si elle était sa fille et Esmée dut plusieurs fois la réprimander mais rien dans sa conduite ne changea. Edward s'en agaçait mais Bella la laissa faire : après tout, Rosalie l'avait soutenue tout au long de sa grossesse et l'avait protégée des autres…

Tout se passait bien maintenant dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ! Une nuit Bella avait fait cette réflexion à Edward qui avait ri. Il lui avait alors parlé d'un conte philosophique française Candide où un personnage disait la même chose.

- Et alors ? Avait-elle dit en haussant les sourcils.

Son époux avait cessé de rire et avait fixé son regard :

- Il meurt.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. Non, rien n'entacherait maintenant à son bonheur… tout était parfait !

Cependant, évidemment, elle se trompait.


	2. Quotidien

Carlisle travaillait toujours à l'hôpital. Mis à part Esmée et Carlisle, personne ne se rendait plus en ville sauf pendant les « vacances scolaires » car tous étaient censés être dans différentes universités. Edward avec Alice à Dartmouth, Jasper et Bella en Alaska et les aînés de la fratrie Rosalie et Emmett à la fac de New York. Evidemment il n'en était rien et mis à part quelques voyages des uns et des autres, tous demeuraient en permanence à Forks.

On ne voyait plus que rarement Alice et Jasper et personne ne savait pourquoi ils voyageaient autant depuis le naissance de Renesmée. La jeune femme avait ri lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé en affirmant qu'il y avait maintenant trop de monde à la maison et qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver entre eux, avec Jasper. Cependant personne n'était dupe de son mensonge mais on n'osa pas le lui redemander.

Cependant, tous se voyaient très souvent et on s'amusait beaucoup. Emmett remerciait Bella pratiquement tous les jours d'être entré dans leur vie car depuis non seulement il y avait pas mal de bagarre mais en plus sa famille était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

A seulement deux ans, Renesmée faisait la taille d'une enfant de dix ans. Cependant, si sa croissance était incroyable, elle n'en demeurait pas moins pour autant une enfant. Elle était bien plus mature qu'une enfant de deux ans et apprenait aussi très rapidement mais la fillette n'avait guère l'intellect d'une enfant de dix ans. Ainsi, ses parents ne pouvaient pas la mettre à l'école ce qui les chagrinaient beaucoup, enfin surtout Bella qui désirait que sa fille ait de bon souvenirs de son enfance et surtout qu'elle apprenne ce qu'était l'amitié. Ainsi trouva-t-on un compromis et la petite fille Cullen alla à l'école de la réserve. En effet tout le monde chez les Quileutes connaissaient l'existence de la petite fille mi-humaine mi-vampire qui s'était imprégnée de l'alpha de la seconde meute : Jacob Black.

Depuis l'épisode des Volturi, les quileutes s'étaient réunifiés. Enfin les deux meutes. Sam et Jacob s'entendaient parfaitement. Il y avait maintenant vingt-quatre loups-garous au total et il n'y avait plus aucune transformation depuis le départ des Volturi.

Depuis deux ans, on n'avait plus entendu parler de la famille royale des vampires. Cependant, Alice savait – grâce à ses étonnantes visions – que les Volturi les surveillaient de près.

Main dans la main, Bella et Edward rentrèrent en courrant à une vitesse vampirique précédés par leur fille et Emmett qui faisaient la course. Soudain, ils entendirent la petite fille se mettre à pleurer et hurler :

- Emmett tu triches ! C'est pas du jeu ! Mamaaaaannnnnnnnnn !

Bella sourit et Edward lui rendit son regard alors qu'ils rattrapaient des deux enfants (oui lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, Emmett était encore plus infantile que la fillette).

- Ma chérie, se pencha sa mère en lui essuyant ses larmes, tu connais ton oncle, ne pleure plus, tu sais qu'il adore te taquiner mais ce n'est pas bien grave…

Emmett continuait de rire et se pliait même en deux. Son frère lui demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait et le géant lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Ce fut cependant Renesmée qui répondit :

- Il m'a jeté dans les airs pour que je prenne du retard et que je perde la course !

Les parents tournèrent un regard affolé et halluciné sur leur frère :

- Mais ça va pas ! Hurla Bella, terrifiée à l'idée de qui aurait pu se passer.

- Emmett ! Fais attention, Renesmée peut se blesser, elle n'est pas complètement vampire !

- Je sais je sais ! Mais je l'ai rattrapé !

- Mais quand même ! S'indigna Bella.

Emmett fut soudain sérieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout :

- Vous pensez réellement que je serais capable de lui faire mal ?

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna, la fillette avait cessé de pleurer et fusilla ses parents du regard :

- Bravo ! Maintenant il est fâché et il ne voudra plus jouer avec moi ! Emmett ne me fera jamais mal maman ! Et tu le sais !

L'agaçante petite fille partit en courant rejoindre son compagnon de jeu préféré, après Jake, laissant ses parents abasourdis.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se justifia Edward, c'est ta fille !

- Et pas la tienne peut-être ?

- Je vais avoir du mal à la renier puisqu'elle est à moitié vampire !

- Je pense que l'on a manqué quelque chose dans son éducation, soupira Bella en reprenant la route –en marchant cette fois – avec l'amour de sa vie… heu l'amour de son éternité.

- Nous allons manquer beaucoup de chose, regarde comme elle est entourée… tu sais les enfants rois ? Eh bien je crois que notre fille est en passe de devenir une petite impératrice.

Bella lui offrit un magnifique sourire :

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

La jeune femme l'embrassa passionnément… finalement, ils ne rentreraient pas maintenant.


	3. Vision

Le jeune couple ne rentra que lorsque le soleil avait complètement disparu et que la nuit était profonde. Et une surprise les attendait. Carlisle et Esmée – qui étaient partis trois semaines sur leur île – étaient de retour à la maison avec Jasper et Alice qui s'étaient absenté depuis trois mois. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient au Brésil et avaient certainement retrouvé leurs parents là-bas.

Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses et des embrassades plus que longues, tous retrouvèrent dans le salon où Renesmée regardait tranquillement la télé comme une enfant parfaitement normale.

- Mais Alice, demanda Emmett étonné, je croyais que vous ne deviez revenir que pour noël ?

- Oui on le devait répondit Jasper à la place de son épouse mais Alice a eu une étrange vision. Elle a eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose alors nous sommes rentrés.

- Ho non… Bella se détourna, soudain lasse et si elle avait pu pleurer, une larme de désespoir aurait coulé sur sa joue pâle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda calmement Carlisle juste à côté de Bella.

Tous la regardaient avec inquiétude. Mais la réponse vint de la dernière personne à qui il s'attendait : sa fille. Sans quitter des yeux son émission, elle expliqua :

- Maman a peur des visions d'Alice parce que la dernière fois c'était à cause de moi avec les Volturi.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute mon cœur, la rassura Rosalie.

La fillette leva son regard chocolat sur sa tante et sourit, le même que sa mère. Malgré son ascendance vampire, la fillette gardait les yeux bruns chocolat que sa mère avaient d'être transformé. Renesmée était pâle mais pas tout à fait autant que les vampires, elle était belle, vraiment, mais pas tout à fait parfaite comme son père ou sa mère. Cela la rendait plus humaine, cette bouche un peu plus fine que sa mère, ses yeux peut-être un peu trop grand pour son petit visage angélique… toutefois, ces défauts étaient vraiment minime et une fois adulte, elle serait plus belle que n'importe quelle humaine. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse incroyable et même si elle le savait impossible, Bella craignait que sa fille ne meure d'une crise cardiaque. Même les tentatives de Jacob pour la rassurer à ce sujet demeurèrent inutiles. Esmée avait alors dit à Jacob de ne pas insister, elle comprenait les craintes infondées de Bella : c'était une mère, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour ses enfants.

Renesmée surprit tout le monde puis on se tourna vers Bella qui regardait sa fille de dos avec fierté. La jeune vampire remarqua alors tous les regards étaient sur elle et soupira.

- Non mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant d'attirer les « ennuis » ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice ?

- Bah en faite je ne sais pas…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu Renesmée à la réserve.

- Oui et al… ho ! S'écria Edward, mais tu NE PEUX PAS la voir !

- Bah je sais. J'ai vu aussi quelqu'un autre…

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Bella.

- Si tu me laissais terminer ?

- Pardon.

- Mouais… enfin, je ne sais pas. Il va y avoir quelqu'un ici ou à la réserve ou je ne sais pas où ni comment. Je ne sais pas qui c'est quand j'ai voulu me concentrer sur la vision, c'est… c'est comme si… je ne sais pas comment d'écrire… quelqu'un m'avait fermé une porte au nez…

- Au nez ? Dans ta vision ? S'étonna Emmett.

- Oui je sais que c'est bizarre mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti presque comme si on me sortait d'un coup d'un rêve et paf ! Plus de vision.

- Et depuis ? Voulut savoir Carlisle.

- Depuis j'essaie de me concentrer sur vous et l'avenir mais je ne vois rien de spéciale… pourtant quelque chose ne va pas.

Bella prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Alice mais ça va aller.

- J'espère Bella.

- De toute façon, intervint Jasper, pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Alice retrouva alors instantanément sa bonne humeur et sauta comme le petit lutin qu'elle était.

- Oui ! tiens, Renesmée, viens pas là on a des cadeaux pour toi !

- Alice, soupirèrent ses parents.

Jasper leur offrit un sourire compatissant :

- J'ai essayé de la calmer mais…

- Oui, sourit Edward, on sait… c'est Alice.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont des cadeaux ? Bougonna Emmett.

Bella éclata alors de rire et commença une bagarre avec son frère bientôt rejoint par Jasper puis Rosalie et enfin Alice. Ça dura plus d'une heure et alors qu'ils se rasseyait tous, Bella murmura à l'oreille de son nouveau frère, même en sachant pertinemment que tous l'entendrait :

- Nous savons parfaitement que jamais tu ne lui ferais du mal… sinon on ne la laisserait pas t'approcher !

Emmett sourit et attrapa la jeune femme… euh vampire par le cou avant de lui frotter la tête avec son poings la faisant râler et rire.

- Bon, dit Renesmée, agacée de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, je peux ouvrir mon cadeau maintenant ?

Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre la réponse, sous les éclats de rire de sa famille.


	4. La fillette des urgences

Le lendemain, les trois filles – Alice, Rosalie et Bella – partirent pour Portland toute la journée pour faire du shopping. Finalement, elles ne rentrèrent pas le soir et décidèrent de pousser leur expédition jusqu'à Seattle. Elles ne rentrèrent que le surlendemain donc alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Bella rejoignit son époux dans leur cottage offert pour leur mariage par le reste du clan. Edward était dans le salon et lisait. Elle le regarda un long moment en silence, savourant cet instant tandis qu'elle songeait à combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter un pareil bonheur… comment simplement un tel bonheur pouvait-il exister ? Edward finit par remarquer sa présence même si elle n'avait pas bougé. Alors son épouse, sublime, magnifique, unique… bref extraordinaire s'approcha en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui. Je suis allé la voir il y a moins d'une heure. Elle a ronchonné en allant se coucher parce qu'elle ne te verrait pas avant demain matin.

En effet, malgré sa vitesse presque vampirique, son régime alimentaire vampirique, ses réflexes non humains… leur enfant avait besoin de sommeil comme n'importe quel enfant.

- Je t'aime.

Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_Le lendemain à l'hôpital de Forks_

- _Le docteur Cullen est attendu aux urgences, le docteur Cullen._

Carlisle releva la tête de la jambe ensanglantée de sa patiente et fronça les sourcils. Mais il y était aux urgences ! Il soupira et se leva.

- Je suis désolé madame Hork mais je dois y aller, l'infirmière va terminer le pansement. Tout va bien, vous pourrez ensuite rentrer chez vous.

- Merci docteur.

- Mais je vous en prie. Bonne journée.

Il se leva doucement et passa le dossier en passant à une infirmière. Il signa le registre des admissions et demanda à l'accueil qui l'attendait. Alors il entendit Charlie :

- Bonjour Carlisle !

- Charlie ! Bonjour, ils se serrèrent la main, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Il y a eu un accident, dit-il en l'emmenant dans une des salles d'examen. Une fillette a été blessée mais elle refuse qu'on la touche. Son père signe les papiers d'admissions et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour sa fille. Ils viennent de s'installer en ville. La mère de la gamine est morte le mois dernier d'après ce que je sais et avant ça elle n'avait jamais vu son père qui ignorait jusqu'à son existence… disons qu'il ne connaît pas encore très bien son métier de père.

- Pas toujours très facile il faut avouer.

Charlie lui sourit.

- En effet, mais j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait peut-être plus de chance avec vous. Vos collègues féminines ont essayé mais non, elle refuse qu'on l'approche, elle dit qu'elle va guérir toute seule…

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda Carlisle alors que le shérif lui tendait le dossier.

- Six ans.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et l'odeur de sang le saisit. Il respira profondément avant de froncer doucement les sourcils… ce sang ne l'attirait pas… c'était étrange. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait aucune lutte intérieure, pas d'éveil de monstre… bizarre.

Une fillette était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang. Un bazar incommensurable régnait dans la pièce. Apparemment, la fillette s'était débattue. Il y avait quatre infirmières et deux urgentistes dans la pièce qui soupirèrent d'aise à l'entrée de Carlisle. Tous connaissaient son charisme et si quelqu'un pouvait mettre la fillette en confiance c'était bien lui. Le docteur Cameron lui fit alors un rapide compte-rendu.

- Elle est blessée à l'abdomen et je pense qu'elle a une ou deux côtes cassées. Sa jambe aussi est dans un mauvais état mais elle refuse qu'on la touche. Elle a d'ailleurs une étonnante résistance à la douleur. Peut-être aussi a-t-elle une commotion cérébrale, je pense qu'elle devrait passer un scanner.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elyna.

- D'accord merci.

Les deux médecins et trois des quatre infirmières quittèrent alors la pièce sur ordre de Carlisle. Lentement, il s'approcha alors de la fillette qui avait relevé la tête et le regardait à travers ses larmes avec interrogations mais surtout suspicieuse.

- Bonjour, sourit Carlisle en s'approchant de l'enfant. Je suis le docteur Cullen. Comment vas-tu ?

-…

- Je voudrais que tu viennes sur la table qui est là parce que tu as du sang qui sort de ton corps et ce n'est pas très bon pour toi, il faudrait te soigner sinon ton papa va être très inquiet.

Toujours aucune réponse mais l'enfant le regardait avec attention.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Elyna fronça les sourcils avant de répondre finalement :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes parfait ?

La question ne déconcerta nullement le médecin qui sourit même si son exclamation le surprit un peu, au moins, elle s'ouvrait.

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi à ton avis ? Tu sais que tu es très jolie aussi.

- Je suis une enfant, je m'en fiche !

Alors elle se leva et alla s'installer sur la table d'examen.

- Si je vous laisse m'examiner, vous répondrez à toutes mes questions ?

Carlisle se releva, étonné, et se tourna vers l'infirmière qui haussa les épaules en lui signifiant qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'il fallait se servir de sa curiosité. Elle lui demanda par un regard s'il avait besoin de lui mais il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce alors que le médecin s'installait aux côtés de sa petite patiente qui ne quittait pas son regard.

- Je suis désolé j'ai les mains un peu froide.

- C'est normal pour vous, répondit-elle simplement.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, qui était cette gamine ? Cependant, il commença par l'ausculter. Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait pratiquer son art sans un mot et même très curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Alors qu'il allait commencer les points de sutures pour son abdomen, elle lui demanda :

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui et même une petite-fille.

- Mais… vous êtes jeune !

- Mes enfants sont des enfants adoptés parce que mon épouse ne peut avoir d'enfant.

- Ho ! Je comprends. Ils ont quel âge ?

- Mes aînés ont 21 presque 22 ans et les autres 20 ou 21.

- Vous en avez combien ?

- Six.

- SIX ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

Elyna fronça les sourcils et il remarqua qu'elle se refermait.

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Je ne te demanderai rien alors.

Il y eut une minute de silence puis la fillette demanda encore :

- Et votre petite fille, elle a quel âge ? Peut-être que je le verrai à l'école un jour !

- Elle a deux ans mais ça m'étonnerait que tu la vois elle va à l'école de la réserve.

- Ho… fit-elle visiblement déçue.

Carlisle ne pouvait pas lui proposer de la rencontrer en dehors… elle n'aurait pas compris et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle comprenne.

- Elle aussi est aussi parfaite que vous ?

A cet instant le père de l'enfant entra mais elle ne lui jeta pas un regard. Son père resta dans un coin de la pièce sans un mot. Etonné, le médecin finit tout de même par répondre.

- Oui, en tout cas pour nous, après tout dépend ce que tu entends par parfaite. Elle est le bijoux de la famille et tout le monde l'adore… alors elle est un peu capricieuse parce qu'elle sait que tout le monde l'adore et lui passe tout ce qu'elle veut mais elle est adorable.

- Elle a deux ans, c'est normal ! Moi aussi j'étais adorable à deux ans !

Carlisle sourit en terminant le pansement.

- Je n'en doute pas… mais Renesmée est plus mature que son âge, heureusement parce qu'on la prend pour plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est en réalité… bien j'ai terminé. Tu vas passé un scanner et des radios pour ta jambe, j'ai peur qu'elle soit cassée. Il se tourna vers le père, pour sa tête ce n'est qu'une précaution je pense qu'elle n'a rien.

- Je n'ai pas la jambe cassée docteur… dit l'enfant.

Carlisle s'approcha et vit avec étonnement que la jambe tout à l'heure bleue de l'enfant était parfaitement normale avec juste un énorme œdème. S'il avait été humain, il aurait pensé être fatigué et que sa vue lui jouait des tours. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, la fillette fronça les sourcils :

- ça va docteur Cullen ?

- Oui… oui Elyna, excuse-moi… en effet j'ai dû me tromper : pas besoin de radios.

- Alors je veux rentrer chez moi…

- Après le scanner, c'est la procédure.

- Si les radions sont superflues, elle ne les passera pas. Nous rentrons.

Carlisle allait protester mais Elyna s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la porte où l'attendait son père.

- Nous n'avons pas d'assurance, lui expliqua son père. Mais si elle va mal, rassurez-vous je reviendrai immédiatement.

Carlisle ne savait comment mais il savait que l'homme savait que sa fille irait bien, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cette radio. Comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Il les vit sortir et alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte de la salle, Elyna se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'une voix et d'une façon qui ne correspondait pas du tout à une enfant de six ans :

- Pour votre petite fille : faites attention, les humains ne sont pas fait pour être éternels… elle est peut-être éternel et parfaite maintenant mais tout ça sera terminé un jour.

Une fois de plus ébranlé par cette étrange petite fille, Carlisle ne répondit pas et la porte se referma sur son joli visage.


	5. Le rêve de Jacob

CHAPITRE TRES COURT, PARDONNEZ-MOI

Lorsqu'il rentra quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle ne parvenait pas à oublier la petite fille au comportement si étrange. Cependant, il oublia vite ses tourments car lorsqu'il arriva chez lui une étrange surprise l'attendait : tous les quileutes étaient dans sa demeure et tout le monde était réunis dans le salon. Ils discutaient tous vivement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Le silence se fit dans la pièce lorsqu'ils le virent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna-t-il.

Alice eut alors une réponse qui le surpris plus encore.

- Jacob a fait un rêve.

Esméee s'était approchée pour l'embrasser et Carlisle ne répondit que machinalement à son étreinte. Edward lut dans l'esprit de son père son incompréhension et répondit à ses questions muettes.

- Jacob a rêvé d'une femme qui lui disait que Renesmée ne pourrait jamais lui donner d'enfant, qu'elle était stérile de part son ascendance vampire.

- J'ai répondu que l'on ne s'imprégnait que pour une plus grande probabilité de transmettre le gène loup mais elle a ri…

Jacob était sincèrement bouleversé par son rêve… il lui avait semblé tellement réel !

- Attendez attendez, Jacob raconte-moi : comment tout s'est-il passé ?

- Je dormais… puis j'ai été comme… aspiré, comme si je ne sais pas et je me suis retrouvé dans un drôle d'endroit tout blanc. Il y avait une femme, elle était belle, vraiment belle, plus belle encore que n'importe quel vampire ce que je ne pensais pas possible. Elle était d'une beauté presque douloureuse et portait une étrange robe noire. Je lui ai demandé qui elle était et elle a souri en affirmant que cela n'avait aucune importance…

…

_- Mais qu'est-ce que… je fais ici ?_

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur jeune loup, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_- Je vous vois… mais je ne sens rien… comme si je ne pouvais que penser…_

_L'inconnue sourit :_

_- C'est exactement ça._

_- Je rêve alors…_

_- As-tu déjà fait un rêve où tu te rendais compte que c'en était un ?_

_- Heu non…_

_- Alors tu as ta réponse._

_- Mais… où suis-je alors ?_

_- Ton corps est toujours sur la plage à l'endroit exacte où tu t'es endormi. Nous sommes dans ta conscience parce qu'il fallait que je te parle._

_- Et de quoi ?_

_Rêve ou non il n'était pas du tout rassuré._

_- De Renesmée. Il fait que tu saches des choses sur elle comme vous tous parce que vous êtes dans l'erreur et celle-ci pourrait bien vous anéantir._

_- De… de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Renesmée ne pourra jamais portez vos enfants. Elle est stérile, enfin le sera lorsqu'elle sera adulte parce que pour le moment, elle grandit… bref, je ne vais pas te faire un cours de génétique. Tout ce que tu…_

_- Mais, la coupa-t-il, on ne s'imprègne que pour mieux transmettre le gène loup !_

_- Oui et vous croyiez aussi que vous étiez des loups-garous._

_Jacob ouvrit la bouche et la referma._

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors écoute-moi : si tu veux avoir des enfants, ce ne sera pas avec elle. Elle est à moitié vampire ce qui la rend à moitié immortelle mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, elle finira par vieillir et par mourir aussi… comme toi d'ailleurs. Nul n'est éternel._

_- Si, les vampires._

_- On peut les détruire aussi… enfin, souviens-toi de mes paroles._

_- Mais je…_

- … alors, termina Jacob, il y a eut un grand flash blanc et je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'ai appelé la meute et nous voici.

- Carlisle, demanda Bella très inquiète, est-il possible que se soit vrai ?

- Bella, Jacob n'a fait qu'un rêve… tenta de la rassurer son époux.

Le médecin soupira, épuisé (s'il avait pu dormir, il serait allé se coucher sur l'heure).

- Je ne sais pas, toute cette histoire est incroyable alors je ne peux rien vous dire de plus… je vais faire des recherches et je dirais ce que j'en conclue. En tout cas, il ne serait pas prudent de ne pas prendre le rêve de Jacob à la légère. Merci d'être venu nous en parler.

La meute quittait la pièce quelques instants après, laissant seuls les Cullen.

Ils discutèrent alors plusieurs heures, seulement coupé par le coucher de la fillette. Alors que le jour allait se lever, le regard d'Alice devint vitreux. Jasper se précipita à son côté comme à l'accoutumée pour la protéger et Edward la fixait, suivant avec elle les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Toute la famille était suspendue au regard du petit lutin. D'un coup, Alice et Edward se tinrent la tête, pris d'une sourde douleur, Alice allant même jusqu'à grogner. Leur conjoint respectif les prit dans leur bras, inquiets. Carlisle alla d'abord voir Alice qui semblait le plus affecté.

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Quelques secondes plus tard qui leur semblèrent à eux vampires très longs, Edward répondit :

- Elle part.


	6. L'inconnue

Rosalie, qui était agacée de ne rien comprendre, s'emporta :

- Quoi ? Qui part ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette foutue baraque !

- Rose ! S'indigna Esmé.

- Pardon maman ! Mais c'est vrai !

Alice se redressa doucement et s'assit avec l'aide de son père et de son époux.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est… enfin si… c'est la femme de ma vision ou non vision plutôt de l'autre fois. C'est comme si elle savait qu'elle était l'objet d'une vision alors elle m'a envoyé un message.

- Et alors ? Demanda Rosalie, toujours agacée.

- Alors dans ma vision, elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle a dit : tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, faut que tu fouines partout ! Elle a tendu sa main vers moi et tout est devenu noir.

- Woua ! C'est qui celle-là encore ? Demanda à son tour Emmett avec sa délicatesse naturelle.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle part surtout ?

- Parce que je l'ai vue sur une moto entourée de deux voitures de luxe et de quatre autres motos alors qu'ils quittaient la ville.

- Mais… pourquoi tu les as vus ?

- Je crois que c'est la femme du rêve de Jacob.

Soudain une voix retendit derrière eux les faisant tous sursauter. Des vampires SURSAUTER ! On aurait tout vu…

- Et tu as raison Alice.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les Cullen se tournèrent et virent la femme la plus belle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. C'était presque douloureux de la regarder. Elle avait la peau très blanche, comme les vampires. Elle était parfaite, comme les vampires, rapide et silencieuse, comme les vampires… mais ses yeux étaient bleus… tellement clairs qu'ils semblaient être de l'eau pure d'une source… et ni rouges ni dorés. Elle n'était donc pas un vampire… mais qui était-elle ?

La petite seconde de stupeur passée, tous se reprirent et s'alignèrent doucement, se préparant au combat. En chef de clan, Carlisle s'avança :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous entrée sans vous faire annoncer ?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme se tourna vers Alice :

- J'admire ton pouvoir, il est étonnant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal, je ne le voulais pas… mais j'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler lorsque je suis en colère… Enfin bon, elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur faisant voler ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Alice et fronça les sourcils. Elle se murmura à elle-même : les incapables…

Un homme entra quelques secondes plus tard et s'inclina devant la femme.

- Altesse ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Fais taire ces incapables, je te rappelle qu'ils sont inconnus sur cette planète ! Ce sont des vacances de venir ici et j'aimerais bien que ça le reste !

- Oui ma Dame…

- Mais… Balbutia Carlisle… Vous êtes le père de la petite Elyna !

La femme se tourna alors vers les Cullen qui étaient plus perdus les uns que les autres. La jeune femme fit une moue désapprobatrice.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux… quoique maintenant j'en viens à me dire qu'il aurait sans doute été plus judicieux d'aller directement vous voir parce que mon plan a complètement raté et que vous me connaissez…

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Carlisle qui ne comprenait rien.

Il se tourna vers son fils qui fronça les sourcils. Edward tentait depuis quelques minutes de lire ses pensées mais comme avec Bella… rien ! Il semblait se heurter à un mur. Alors il entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« _Il n'est pas correcte de vouloir lire les pensées des gens ! C'est très impolie jeune vampire !_ »

- Mais… vous lisez dans les pensées ? S'abasourdit Edward.

- Et je te bloque les miennes… enfin bref, non pas que cette discussion n'est pas passionnante mais j'ai une longue route je ne me téléporte pas encore… Docteur Cullen, je suis Elyna.

- Elyna était une enfant de six ans, blonde aux yeux verts…

Elyna lui offrit un gentil sourire indulgent avant de répondre, une belle ironie dansant dans ses yeux :

- Oui et alors ? Enfin, je suis là pour vous prévenir : laissez-moi ! J'ai délivré mon message et je retourne à ma petite vie sans hist… je retourne à ma vie.

- Attendez, attendez… s'avança Rosalie. Vous voulez dire que Renesmée va… mourir ? Et qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfant ?

- C'est exacte, à moins qu'elle ne devienne complètement humaine auquel cas bah… elle pourra concevoir.

- Mais comment savez-vous cela ? Interrogea à son tour Bella.

- Si on te le demande Isabella, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien.

- Comment… comment ?

- Une fois adulte… dans cinq ans, elle va cesser de vieillir. Elle aura l'apparence d'une femme entre 22 et 25 ans – ça ça dépend des gens – et bref… elle va vivre une centaine d'années – ça aussi ça varie selon les personnes puis elle va recommencer à vieillir pour mourir.

Un profond silence laissa place à ses paroles.

- Ah et… elle mourra encore plus vite qu'elle n'a grandi. En trois ans, elle rattrapera les années qu'elle a véritablement et mourra… peut-être deux, ça dépend… Face à leur mine déconfite, elle soupira : je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre comme ça mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir… Adieu.

Elle sortit à tout vitesse, même pour des vampires. Ils mirent deux microsecondes pour se ressaisir et une autre pour rejoindre l'entrée. Là ils virent la délégation décrite par Alice dans sa vision : deux voitures de luxe noire avec 5 motos au milieu. A l'instant où ils atteignaient le perron, ils quittaient l'allée de leur maison à toute vitesse.

Ils restèrent un long moment (surtout pour des vampires !) à regarder l'obscurité puis Emmett détendit l'atmosphère avec l'humour qui le caractérisait, se souvenant des paroles d'Edward.

- Effectivement, elle part !


	7. Perdus

Les heures qui suivirent furent confuses pour tout le monde. On était inquiet, on se cherchait, on cherchait des réponses. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ce qui en ressortait était le plus important : Avait-elle dit la vérité ?

Si c'était vrai, pourquoi avoir fait ce voyage simplement pour leur dire ? Comment l'avait-elle su ? Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Le lendemain, on convoqua les quileutes, enfin la meute de Jacob, et un grand débat commença. Renesmée fut laissée à Emily et à Charlie qui tenait compagnie à la jeune femme pour voir un peu sa petite-fille.

On s'inquiète chez les Cullen, on discuta, longtemps sans vraiment parvenir à un compromis qui satisferait tout le monde…alors une autre interrogation vint s'ajouter à la première : Elyna était-elle réellement la petite fille de six ans qu'avait soigné Carlisle la veille ? Pour s'en assurer, Rosalie et Emmett partirent en ville là où le père et la fille étaient censés vivre aux dires de Charlie. Ils revinrent pas une demie heure plus tard en faisant la moue : il n'y avait personne dans la maison, pas de meuble, pas de trace quelconque de la famille, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Jasper et Alice prirent alors la relève pour se rendre à l'école primaire qu'avait fréquenté l'enfant ces dernières semaines mais ils apprirent qu'elle avait école à la maison et n'était inscrite que pour l'année suivant dans l'établissement. Ainsi on en revint au point de départ puisqu'on ne savait ni qui elle était ni où elle était encore moins ce qu'elle désirait.

C'était le silence. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, personne ne parlait en même temps, c'était le silence mais il était presque plus assourdissant que les exclamations simultanées des uns et des autres.

- Il faut la retrouver. Affirma Rosalie en relevant la tête.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la magnifique jeune vampire qui ne se démonta pas au contraire, elle releva fièrement la tête, presque provocatrice.

- Elle a raison, soupira Alice, je dois la retrouver… il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Il faut qu'on sache.

Bella posa un regard inquiet sur les uns et les autres avant de remarquer qu'Esméee était au bord de la panique. La jeune femme sentit alors une vague d'apaisement l'envahir et elle lança un regard reconnaissant à Jasper qui le lui rendit gravement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider, déplora Jacob, mais si nous pouvons vous être d'une quelconque utilité, n'hésitez surtout pas. Il se fait tard, nous allons rentrer.

En effet, la journée touchait à sa fin. Les quileutes quittèrent les Cullen avec Bella et Edward qui les accompagnaient récupérer leur fille.

Une fois celle-ci couchée, une nouvelle réunion de famille se fit dans la salle à manger.

- Nous allons partir avec Emmett, annonça Rose.

Tous avaient vu le couple s'isoler après le départ des quileutes et discuter avec animation plusieurs minutes très rapidement. Seul Edward savait ce qu'il se passait mais il ne dit rien, comme souvent.

- Nous avons décidé de faire nos propres recherches. Nous irons espionner les Volturi s'il le fait pour voir si elle n'est pas un de leur toutou…

- Non ! S'écria Bella, pas les Volturi ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Nous devons le faire, pour Nessie…

Bella ne pouvait rien répondre à cela.

- Nous allons aussi partir… je chercherais aussi… décida Alice.

Bella posa un regard implorant sur son époux… non elle ne voulait pas qu'il le dise… non ! Pourtant, elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas mais qu'il le devait.

- Je pars aussi, mais seul. Bella doit rester avec notre fille.

Ni Carlisle ni Esmée ne tenta de les en empêcher.

Deux jours plus tard, la maison des Cullen était étonnement calme et silencieuse. Ils étaient tous partis mais avait ordre d'appeler au moins une fois par jour pour donner des nouvelles, surtout Edward instamment pressé par son épouse. Bella vint aussi s'installer dans la demeure avec Esmée et Carlisle, son cottage ne lui semblant plus tellement avenant maintenant qu'elle était seule.

Deux longs mois passèrent avant qu'Edward ne revienne, bredouille. Il s'était chargé du continent américain. Alice et Jasper faisaient l'Europe et l'Asie tandis que Rosalie et Emmett se chargeaient de l'Afrique et de l'océanie. Cependant et pour le moment, les recherches des uns et des autres même celles de Carlisle ne menaient à rien. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Jamais personne n'avait recensé une personne se prénommant Elyna. Sa beauté – qui ne passait pas inaperçue – n'était connue de personne. Leurs amis vampires vinrent à leur aide mais personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Ni dans le monde des humains ni dans celui des vampires. Il ne restait qu'une solution : aller parler aux Volturi. Cependant, personne n'osait prendre la décision parce que serait comme leur demander un service et tout le monde savait que ce pouvait être lourd de conséquence, surtout pour le clan Cullen. Ainsi, tous rentrèrent à la maison et tout le monde était à la même place pour discuter dans la salle à manger six mois plus tard.

Renesmée savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle avait peur de savoir ce que c'était alors elle n'osa pas demander ni à sa mère ni à ses grands-parents. Elle passait la nuit chez elle, dans sa chambre du cottage mais elle était certaine d'être seule parce que Jasper et Alice étaient rentrés quelques heures plus tôt. Elle soupira et se leva lentement pour aller espionner ses parents et le reste de sa famille.

Elle parvint à se camoufler dans les buissons derrières les grandes baies vitrées de la maison des Cullen mais elle avait oublié un détail : l'ouïe des vampires et son cœur qui battait… Oups !

La fillette n'entendit pas grand-chose, juste qu'Alice s'agaçait de ne pouvoir la voir. Chaque fois qu'elle avait des visions d'elle, ça ne durait que quelques secondes puis elle était « coupée ». Enfin, parfois, elle la voyait mais ce ne pouvait être vrai. Elle la voyait dans une grande robe noire, magnifique, cousue de fils d'or. Elle était entourée de vampire et… d'elfes ?! C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait commencé à se méfier des visions qu'elle avait de l'inconnue aux yeux verts. Elyna était-il seulement son véritable prénom ?

- Peut-être qu'elle peut manipuler mes visions et mon esprit comme elle manipule nos yeux, supposa Alice en songeant à l'hallucination qu'elle avait sans doute créé en se faisait passer pour une fillette accidentée.

- Oui pourquoi pas… mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la baie vitrée et croisèrent le regard chocolat de l'enfant dont le cœur battit encore plus vite. Mince ! Elle se leva et partit aussi vite que le pouvaient ses jambes.

Bella soupira, s'excusa auprès des autres et poursuivit sa fille.


	8. Piste

Bella dut expliquer à sa fille ce qu'il se passait. La fillette avait cependant très bien pris la chose ce qui déconcerta la jeune mère.

- Mais maman, je crois que je l'ai déjà vue moi aussi Elyna.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, elle est venue me voir moi aussi dans un rêve. Elle a dit que j'étais une enfant très bien et qu'elle était désolée de me décevoir surtout que mon don était impressionnant. Elle était belle et elle portait une grande robe blanche, on aurait dit un ange gardien… même les vampires ne sont pas aussi beaux ! Ça fait presque mal de la regarder.

- Comment elle était ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et la peau très blanche… parfaite ! Ses yeux étaient incroyablement bleus et clairs ! Ho maman j'aimerais tellement avoir les mêmes yeux qu'elle ! Pourtant elle semble si triste et si sérieuse !

- Mmmh… et que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

- Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas vraiment un vampire ni humaine. Une hybride en quelque sorte et que je ne pourrais avoir une vie normale ni humaine ni vampirique. Elle a dit que je mourrais un jour et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de bébé. Sauf si quand je serai grande, je décidais de devenir humaine toute entière. Elle m'a dit que je serais comme toi avant et que je ne boirais plus de sang, que je vieillirais normalement et que je mourrais… alors que papa et toi continueriez à vivre… mais dans tous les cas je mourrai… mais soit c'est plus vite mais avec des enfants soit plus tard mais sans bébé.

- Mais elle t'a dit comment tu pourrais devenir complètement humaine ?

- La dame m'a dit que j'étais trop petite pour prendre une décision maintenant et qu'elle reviendrait quand je serai grande pour que je prenne une décision. Si je veux devenir complètement humaine, elle me donnera un antidote.

- Un antidote ? Mais un antidote pour quoi ?

La fillette haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas moi.

Bella se massa les tempes, soudain sous la prise d'une horrible migraine.

- Et après ? Soupira-t-elle, que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- Rien maman.

- Rien ? S'étonna la jeune vampire en posant son regard sur sa fille.

- Rien. Tout est devenu blanc et je me suis réveillée.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé à ton père et à moi ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a ordonné de me taire et je pensais que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve.

Bella soupira de nouveau et tandis sa main à sa fille :

- Montre-moi.

Ne se faisant pas prier pour utiliser son pouvoir, la gamine prit la main de sa mère et lui « montra » son rêve.

Bella parla au reste des Cullen du rêve de la fillette et elle montra à tout le monde son rêve en détail grâce à son don. Si tous les adultes furent ébranlés par leur découverte et le rêve de la petite mi-vampire, celle-ci ne semblait guère s'en préoccuper comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Mais un enfant ne réagit pas du tout de la même façon qu'un adulte et Renesmée ne se préoccupait guère de ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant : la femme de son rêve lui avait dit que sa mort ne serait pas pour maintenant donc elle était loin et elle reviendrait quand elle serait adulte mais c'était dans tellement longtemps ! Même pour elle. Donc, aucune inquiétude à avoir… parfois, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas les adultes… ils étaient tellement compliqués !

Alice ne supportait pas son échec. Et ce qui l'agaçait et l'étonnait d'autant plus c'est que depuis plusieurs mois, il n'y avait même plus de fausse vision d'Elyna. Les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi le départ intempestif de la jeune… ils ne savaient quoi, femme, Alice la voyait par moment quelques secondes. Une fois elle l'avait vue entourée d'humain dans un immense château européen avec beaucoup de domestiques. Une autre fois, assise à une table entouré de vampire tous plus étrangement vêtus les uns que les autres, en plein débat. C'étaient des vampires mais leurs yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais tous semblaient craindre Elyna qui présidait l'assemblée en bout de l'immense table. Elle la vit aussi dans les jardins du domaine certainement face à un immense cercle gris entourée… d'elfes ? Ce fut là qu'elle commença à douter de ses visions, les elfes n'existaient pas… si ? Ce à quoi Carlisle avait répondu lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à la famille :

- Nous existons bien alors pourquoi pas les elfes ?

Bella avait acquiescé.

- Il ne me semble pas plus absurde que les elfes existent que les vampires ou les loups-garous… même voir un dragon ne me surprendrais plus !

Cependant, chaque fois qu'Alice tentait de se concentrer sur sa vision, Elyna relevait la tête comme si elle la voyait, fronçait ses parfaits sourcils noirs et la vision disparaissait.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Elyna était apparue dans leur vie. Ils avaient fini par cesser les recherches et l'inquiétude des Cullen s'amenuisait petit à petit.

Il neigeait. On était au cœur d'hiver et Forks était enseveli sous la neige. Renesmée jouait devant la maison avec Emmett et Jacob. Les éclats de rire de la fillette emplissaient toute la maison qui transpirait la joie. Bella regardait par la porte vitrée sa fille, son meilleur ami et son nouveau frère s'amuser en souriant et en songeant combien sa vie était parfaite. Edward était dans la pièce d'à côté et jouait du piano depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, ce qui ajoutait à l'ambiance harmonieuse et détendue de la demeure. Carlisle n'était pas à l'hôpital mais dans son bureau avec Esmée. Rosalie et Alice étaient devant l'ordinateur et cherchaient une nouvelle décoration pour la chambre de Renesmée qui en avait exprimé le désir auprès de ses tantes car elle « n'était plus un bébé ». Cependant, Bella ne savait pas si ses sœurs avaient accepté plus pour faire plaisir à la fillette ou à elles-mêmes… quant à Jasper, il était installé dans le canapé à regarder une émission sur l'Angleterre. Soudain, Alice se redressa et se précipita devant la télé. Un instant son regard devint vitreux et elle poussa un cri. En moins d'une seconde toute la famille était réunie dans le salon et entourait le petit lutin qui revenait doucement sur terre, soutenue par son époux. Alors, elle releva la tête et les fixa, entre stupeur et inquiétude :

- Son château est quelque part en Angleterre. Je nous ai vus la trouver.


	9. Décision

- Nous devons y aller ! Imposa Rosalie.

S'en suivit un brouhaha incommensurable, même pour des vampires. Finalement, Bella qui n'avait encore rien dit et qui observait toujours sa fille jouer maintenant seule dans la murmura :

- Non.

Tous l'entendirent et le silence se fit très rapidement après son exclamation. Le clan se tourna ensemble dans sa direction. Elle remarqua alors tous les regards posés sur elle tandis qu'elle observait calmement sa fille qui continuait de jouer seule dehors, imperturbable à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Tous les regards n'exprimant pas la même chose mais elle s'expliqua sereinement :

- Elle est partie en nous faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve, cette Elyna a dit aussi à Renesmée qu'elle reviendrait lorsque le moment serait venu. Je pense donc que pour l'équilibre et le bien de Nessie, il ne faut pas y aller.

- Mais je nous ai vus la retrouver ! S'exclama Alice, incrédule.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus, que le futur change et est un perpétuel mouvement.

- …

- Mon amour, s'approcha Edward en prenant son épouse par la taille. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. On se demande tous qui elle est, ce qu'elle veut mais surtout d'où elle sait tout ça sur les mi-vampires…

Si elle avait pu pleurer, Edward savait qu'il aurait vu des larmes de désespoir couler sur les joues pâles de Bella.

- J'ai peur.

Il lui embrassa le front et ses sœurs s'approchèrent, compatissante pour la prendre à leur tour dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie ! S'écria Alice.

Rose ne dit rien mais la câlina elle aussi.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Carlisle n'intervienne.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord nous allons la chercher, tous ensemble… je suppose que Jacob voudra venir avec nous ?!

Toute la famille se tourna vers le loup-garou qui était à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait suivi Emmett qui était entré à la suite du cri d'Alice. Il avait lui-aussi appris à reconnaître les visions d'Alice, surtout depuis l'intervention d'Elyna, un an auparavant.

- Evidemment ! Répondit-il.

Carlisle lui sourit et le jeune homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors, c'est décidé, s'enthousiasma Emmett, on part pour une petite bagarre ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une gentille petite tape derrière le crâne par son épouse.

- Aïe ! Râla-t-il. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

- Mieux vaut ne pas y aller avec de mauvaise intention. Le calma Esmée.

On l'entendit marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles sur la guerre et la prise de risque…

Ce qui fit rire Bella bientôt rejoint par le reste de la famille.

Cependant, même avec leur vitesse vampirique, un voyage comme ça de tout un clan, surtout aussi nombreux que le leur, de vampire à travers la planète ne pouvait s'organiser du jour au lendemain. Les femmes furent chargées de s'occuper de l'itinéraire et les hommes de prévenir leurs amis qu'ils partaient en Angleterre pour retrouver leur visiteuse.

Evidemment, après leur avoir faire promettre de ne jamais révéler ce qu'ils allaient leur raconter, les Cullen avaient demandé à leurs amis s'il connaissait Elyna s'ils savaient d'où elle venait… Personne ne savait. Cependant, tous leur promettaient leur soutien en cas de problème, comme lors de la visite des Volturi…

… d'ailleurs, Carlisle craignait un peu ce voyage. Tout le monde savait que la famille auto proclamée régente des vampires n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'humiliation des Cullen quelques années auparavant. Pour le moment on était en statu quo mais on savait que cela ne durerait pas…

… surtout avec autant de dons que Aro aimerait bien s'octroyer pour sa garde… tels Bella, Edward et surtout Alice… sans parler de ceux des autres clans qu'il avait découvert : l'Egyptien Benjamin avec ses éléments, l'Amazonienne et ses illusions… La liste était malheureusement longue.

Sans parler des loups-garous…

… qui n'en étaient pas mais qui représentaient tout de même une menace pour les vampires.

On avait prévu le départ pour la fin de l'hiver. Ainsi, au début du mois d'avril, Carlisle prit un congé indéterminé à l'hôpital en s'excusant et tout le clan Cullen prit l'avion pour New York puis Londres.

En descendant de l'avion, on se rendit à l'hôtel et une fois Renesmée couchée, on se réunit dans le salon. Le silence s'installa et finalement, Emmett le brisa, les bras croisés :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La partie la plus difficile de leur mission pouvait commencer. On était dans le noir et on avançait par tâtons. On ne pouvait se fier qu'aux visions d'Alice qui étaient rares et étranges. On n'était donc pas bien loin…

… mais ils étaient tous déterminés à la retrouver quit à passer des mois à chercher…

… et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent…

… ils passèrent plus de huit mois à parcourir l'Angleterre de bout à bout avant de finalement trouver.


	10. Découverte

**_JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS REPONDRE A TOUT LE MONDE... SI VOUS AVEZ UNE IDEE, JE SUIS TOUTE OUIE... BONNE LECTURE_**

Alice marchait en silence aux côtés de son époux. Elle était songeuse.

La jeune vampire savait que cette rencontre dépendant d'elle. Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvenait pas la retrouver… pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était complètement perdue.

Ils étaient tous dans une auberge perdue quelque part au fin fond du Durham. Ils logeaient dans une petite ville du nom de Butsfield mais elle marchait avec Jasper le long de l'un des réservoirs Waskerley. Elle avait voulu sortir, les quitter quelques instants mais son Jasper n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule. Sans un mot, il lui avait emboîté le pas, telle une deuxième ombre. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et il se figea instantanément. Elle leva un regard empli de tristesse et il la prit tendrement dans ses bras en utilisant son don pour la calmer.

- Nous ne la retrouverons jamais, déplora-t-elle.

- Mais si… nous n'avons pas le choix.

Alice releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son époux. Elle savait que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était très angoissé pour Renesmée, peut-être même plus que d'autres…

- Viens, susurra-t-elle tendrement, allons chasser un peu.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et lui effleura doucement la joue. Son épouse frissonna et après un sourire espiègle dont elle avait le secret partit en première.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils jouaient plus à se courser qu'à chasser, ils passèrent une espèce de barrière virtuelle et le paysage changea complètement, le figeant de stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Devant eux se dressait un immense château anglais de l'époque d'Henry VIII. Les jardins étaient immenses avec une forêt de l'autre côté mais… ils se retournèrent et virent le paysage tel qu'il le voyait un instant plus tôt… mais alors, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas vu approcher le château ?

Alice le reconnut : elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la demeure d'Elyna.

Leur mission touchait à leur fin.

Jasper, lui, fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal. En réfléchissant, il se souvenait avoir sauter une haute barrière – peut-être trois cent mètres de haut – qui indiquait _réserve, entrée interdite au public_

Avec le recul, ce n'était peut-être pas là uniquement pour empêcher les humains d'entrer… ce n'était pas une réserve animale ou végétale…

Alors qu'il en arrivait à ces conclusions, il prit rapidement le bras de son épouse :

- Vite ! Il faut partir !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

En quelques secondes, ils furent entourés par une dizaine de vampires et d'Elfes.

A l'expression hallucinée d'Alice, Jasper comprit qu'elle avait vu ce qu'ils leur arrivaient mais qu'elle l'avait mal interprété. Il soupira.

Des vampires… il fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas les yeux rouges. Végétariens ? Tous ? Ce régime alimentaire était donc tellement répandu ? Non… ils n'avaient même pas les yeux dorés ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Il se tourna vers les elfes. Quoiqu'à peine moins pâle que les vampires, les elfes étaient aussi beaux. Aussi parfaits mais beaucoup plus… vivants. Ils étaient grands, davantage que la plupart des humains. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait la même morphologie : plus longs, plus secs mais que des muscles. Comme si la graisse n'existait pas parmi ce peuple. Jasper ne distingua que trois types différents de chevelure : noirs, blanc ou argent. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes... et Jasper se demanda quel était le pire des deux… sans doute étaient-ils de forces égales.

Alors que les vampires portaient des tenues de cuire noires, un peu comme les gardes des Volturi, les elfes préféraient des armures légères argentées et or… d'un métal qui semblait précieux, très résistant mais aussi qui lui était totalement inconnu. Ils possédaient des arcs, une fine épée étrangement sculptée et une dague tandis que les armes vampires se limitaient à un cimeterre et une lance… hum… un peu Moyenâgeux leur attirail. En même temps… les vampires n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'arme pour se défendre. Bon et maintenant, ils faisaient quoi ?

Sonder leurs émotions !

De la colère, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'étonnement, de l'incrédulité, de la stupeur… de les voir, car personne ne les voyait sans doute jamais… surtout lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient des vampires. Mais rien d'hostile. Déjà ça…

Alice observait les mêmes réactions vis-à-vis de leurs agresseurs… cependant, pour les elfes, elle songea qu'elle pourrait peut-être leur parler de mode… elle adorait leur look ! Elle faillit sourire d'enthousiasme avant de se souvenir de sa situation. Elle admira même une longue seconde leur magnifique chevelure qu'ils avaient tous longue sans exception, homme comme femme. Waou ! Elle aurait aimé avoir de tels cheveux !

Alors, un des vampires, qui pointait comme les autres sa lance dans leur direction tandis qu'on les encerclait – demanda avec un accent étrange :

- Alors ? Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et voici mon époux, Jasper. Nous… chassions quand nous avons passé cette… barrière. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous allons repartir si vous le désirez.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers un des elfes qui semblaient être le chef. Il lui posa une brève question dans une langue qui leur était totalement inconnue à laquelle l'être mythique répondit tout aussi brièvement.

- Non, nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir maintenant.

Jasper eut peur, vraiment, pour Alice. Alors, il se jeta à toute vitesse sur les gardes qui étaient derrière lui en attrapant Alice par le bras pour la jeter hors du cercle de protection. La demie seconde que dura son action, il croisa le regard de son épouse et elle lut :

- Cours !

Jasper envoya une puissante vague de sommeil à leurs gardes tandis qu'il les attaquait pour les ralentir quelques secondes. Il savait que lui ne s'en sortirait pas. Il savait qu'Alice regretterait de le laisser. Mais il savait qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution. Elle irait chercher les autres. Ils iraient chercher du renfort si nécessaire. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Pour l'instant, son seul soucis s'envolait, littéralement : Alice était saine et sauve.

A l'instant où elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, elle se mit à courir, sans respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas… mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait que Jasper avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de leur seule chance… mais elle savait aussi qu'il s'était certainement condamné en agissant ainsi.

Alors qu'elle courait rejoindre les autres, les visions de l'avenir de son époux la hantèrent.


	11. Plan

Alice rentra en courant dans l'auberge qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques jours sans se préoccuper ni même songer un instant qu'un humain puisse la voir… de toute façon, elle se déplaçait trop vite.

Ce fut Edward qui perçut en premier sa présence grâce aux pensées de sa sœur. Elle était bouleversée et jamais encore Edward n'avait trouvé les pensées d'Alice aussi confuses, désordonnées et puissantes. Elle ne pensait plus clairement… c'était inquiétant. Il se tourna, inquiet vers l'entrée et son soudain silence inquiéta le reste de la famille qui se tourna dans un même ensemble vers la porte alors qu'il murmurait :

- Alice…

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entrait dans la chambre.

- Jasper… Jasper…

La panique manifeste de la jeune femme alerta aussitôt Bella qui, instinctivement, déplia son bouclier autour de toute la famille. Jacob aussi réagit à l'entrée intempestive de la jeune vampire et se transforma en loup, surpris.

Edward et Carlisle furent les premiers à se rendre auprès d'elle et Carlisle conserva son sang-froid habituel (sans jeu de mot !).

- Calme-toi Alice, viens t'asseoir.

Il regarda son fils en amenant sa fille près du canapé bientôt rejoint par les autres.

- '' _Que se passe-t-il Edward ?_''

Le jeune télépathe haussa les épaules. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les pensées incohérentes de sa sœur.

Soudain, Alice tenta de se calmer pour aligner deux idées. Elle plongea son regard doré dans le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, pas encore, elle était encore en état de choc. Cependant, elle avait toujours été très proche d'Edward à cause de leur don… parfois lourd de responsabilité. Alors elle lui montra ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit leur entré dans le champ de force, leur discussion avec les elfes… sa fuite et l'arrestation de Jasper. Edward vit aussi les futurs possibles qu'Alice avait eu de son époux et il chancela sous l'impact… C'était horrible !

- Edward ! Bella se précipita pour soutenir son époux.

- Bon, s'impatienta Rosalie, vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Jasper ?

- … il… il a été capturé, murmura Edward en s'asseyant, soutenu par son épouse.

Tout le monde eut un hoquet de surprise mais la plus réceptive fut Esmée :

- Quoi ?

Emmett se leva :

- Qui a fait ça ? Allez, on y va ! Je vais les tuer !

- On se calme ! Ordonna Carlisle. Tout le monde s'assoit. Alice, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais la jeune femme était en état de choc et Bella passa des bras de son époux à ceux de sa nouvelle sœur. Edward, à peu près remis, prit la parole à sa place.

- Ils ont certainement trouvé le château d'Elyna…

Les regards se firent encore plus attentifs et Edward raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Alice tandis que celle-ci tentait de recouvrer ses esprits.

Quand le jeune vampire se tut, personne n'osa prendre la parole et tout le monde se plongea plus ou moins rapidement dans ses propres pensées afin de trouver une solution. Edward suivait les conclusions des uns et des autres tout en approfondissant certaines idées parfois, grimaçant à d'autres. Puis, Emmett, ne supportant plus de rester inactif, fulminant une vengeance de grande ampleur, se leva :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, on y va ? Esmée reste avec Nessie et nous on y va !

Rosalie se leva à la suite de son époux pour le soutenir suivi par Jacob.

- Non, il faut un plan !

S'en suivit un brouhaha assourdissant surtout pour des vampires auquel ne prirent pas part Esmé, Carlisle et Alice, qui les regardait sans vraiment les voir, interrogeant l'avenir.

Soudain, Renesmée entra, à peine éveillée et se frotta les yeux :

- Pourquoi vous faites beaucoup de bruit ?

Tout le monde se tut instantanément. Esmée prit la petite dans ses bras et la ramena dans la chambre pour la recoucher. On était encore au milieu de l'après-midi mais la petite manquait de sommeil alors qu'on faisait le tour du pays.

Ils chuchotèrent mais la discussion reprit de plus belle. Soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes, Carlisle leur ordonna de se taire. Il n'eut pas à élever la voix ni à siffler ni fait du bruit… il était le chef du clan et respecté qui plus est. Ainsi ses enfants se tournèrent unanimement vers lui. Un profond silence envahissant la pièce. Edward suivait déjà les pensées de son père.

- Alice, est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont nombreux ?

- Dans mes visions et… l'attaque surprise me font penser qu'ils le sont. Bien plus que nous en tout cas.

Le médecin regarda son fils télépathe qui acquiesça. Alors il reprit.

- Nous ne pouvons y aller comme ça. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas d'intension hostile mais on ne sait jamais… je vais tenter de joindre nos amis, voir si quelques uns ne pourraient pas venir nous prêter mains fortes… au cas où.

- Une force de dissuasion ? Questionna Bella.

- Oui.

- Un peu comme avec les Volturi, songea Emmett.

- Tout à fait.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, renchérit Rosalie.

- Quoi ?

- Si nous n'y allons pas maintenant, il sera peut-être trop tard pour Jasper ! Il ne pourra pas rester aussi longtemps sans personne !

Alice sourit à Rosalie.

- Rose n'a pas tort, indiqua Esmée qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre des semaines avec l'arrivée de nos amis.

- Sans compter que ça amènerait les Volturi à se poser des questions si nous réunissons de nouveau autant de monde tout à coup. Ajouta Bella.

Carlisle soupira.

- Il n'empêche que nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans un plan…

Alice releva alors la tête :

- J'ai peut-être une idée…


	12. Intervention

Malheureusement, ils ne purent mettre leur plan a exécution que dix jours après et Alice n'avait plus aucune vision de son époux, ce qui la torturait. Les Denali étaient arrivés donc ils étaient maintenant douze vampires. Carlisle était parvenu à joindre Peter et Charlotte qui se trouvaient en France si bien qu'ils vinrent avec un couple d'amis en qui ils avaient confiance : Will et Adeline, deux vampires français. Adeline avait un don particulier, elle passait à travers les murs. En effet, la jeune femme était capable de traverser n'importe quelle matière lorsqu'elle le désirait, seule ou accompagnée si on lui touchait la peau de la personne au moment où elle passait les murs. La jeune vampire avait plus de deux siècles et son compagnon à peine quelques années de plus. Tous deux avaient l'apparence de personne d'environ trente-cinq ans, et les iris rouges, n'étant pas végétarien. Ils avaient évidemment entendu parler des Cullen depuis l'histoire des Volturi presque quatre années auparavant. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé d'être végétarien mais après quelques tentatives, ils retournèrent au sang humain, sauf par moment où ils se sentaient lourds… ils étaient les premiers « omnivores » des vampires. Will n'avait aucun don mais il ressemblait un peu à Emmett et les deux hommes s'entendirent très bien et rapidement. Ils avaient le même esprit enfantin et blagueur… ainsi que le même esprit de compétition mais heureusement et malgré les craintes de leurs proches jamais leur concours amicaux ne manquât de dégénérer. Ils étaient donc seize vampires, une demie-vampire et un loup-garou.

Cependant, il fut convenu qu'Esmée resterait avec Nessie et ne prendrait pas part au combat, ce qui lui allait parfaitement et tout le monde fut plus ou moins rassuré. Renesmée rechigna un long moment parce qu'elle voulait elle aussi prendre part au combat mais personne ne l'écouta pour une fois et elle eut beau dire, on ne lui céda pas pour la première fois de sa vie. La fillette comprit alors que ce qu'il se préparait était vraiment dangereux et grave.

Dix jours après, Alice retournait sur les lieux avec sa famille et ses amis.

Cependant, on s'arrêta devant la barrière avec le panneau presque militaire interdisant l'entrée.

- Mais pourquoi être entrés ? S'étonna Will en se tournant vers Alice qui était silenceuse.

- Nous n'y avons pas vraiment fait attention. D'habitude c'est pour indiquer que l'on entre dans une réserve naturelle…

- Bon, on entre ? S'impatienta Emmett.

- Emmett ! Le raboua Rosalie.

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Tanya.

Le grand brun respira profondément et croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, Carlisle donna le signale de départ.

Ils passèrent la barrière.

Grâce aux souvenirs d'Alice, celle-ci et Edward s'arrêtèrent soudain. Tout le monde se figea derrière eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'agaça Rosalie.

- Le champ de force est quelque part c'est ça ? Interrogea Tanya.

Alice et Edward hochèrent la tête de concert, ce qui était assez amusant à voir.

- Edward, tu entends quelque chose ? Demanda Carlisle en scrutant l'horizon.

Le télépathe se concentra quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Non. Absolument rien en dehors de vos pensées.

Carlisle soupira.

- Bella ?

La jeune vampire hocha la tête à son tour.

- Le bouclier est en place.

- Alice ?

- Le champ de force est à huit mètres devant nous. Nous arriverons côté est du château, il y aura deux gardes en patrouille à vingt mètres de nous sur la gauche, une patrouille de deux vampires.

- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il à tout le monde en se tournant vers les uns et les autres.

Chacun secoua la tête.

- Bien, Edward lorsqu'on entrera, tu restes avec Alice et vous vous concentrez. Toi pour voir si tu perçois les pensées des vampires, Alice pour te concentrer sur tes visions. Il faut savoir où ils retiennent Jasper. Kate, tu restes près d'eux pour les protéger au cas où. Je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang ! On ne tue pas, on les neutralise c'est tout !

- Mais… pourquoi ? Bougonna Emmett qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la vengeance de son frère.

- Parce que ! Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont ni quelles sont leurs intentions. Pour l'avenir, il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas trop agressifs.

Il soupira profondément.

- Bon on y va ?

Et ils marchèrent.

Mis à part Alice qui savait à quoi s'attendre à peu près et Edward qui l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de sa sœur, les autres furent estomaqués lorsqu'ils passèrent en marchant presque à vitesse humaine de l'autre côté du bouclier. Soudain, ils eurent l'impression de passer une sorte de… vague d'eau électrisée et aussi soudainement que la première fois pour Alice et Jasper, ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté où le paysage était totalement différent.

- C'est incroyable.

Alors qu'on ne voyait l'instant d'avant que des champs à perte de vue, maintenant on voyait le château et une forêt au sud du château. L'endroit était magnifique… Edward fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits en entendant les pensées d'autres personnes. Les deux patrouilleurs indiqués par Alice quelques minutes auparavant les avaient repérés. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas sa langue, le télépathe n'eut aucun mal à comprendre leurs intentions.

- Ils nous ont vus…

Alice blêmit.

- Jasper !

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

Edward se figea à son tour.

- Non !

Alors, sans qu'ils puissent poser des questions, Emmett et Will attaquèrent les gardes de patrouilles et les immobilisèrent soutenus par Rosalie, Adeline et Jacob. Bella resta avec Edward et Alice ainsi que Carlisle. Les Denali se placèrent en arc de cercle pour surveiller l'horizon.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers eux, Jacob s'agaça :

- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Je ne vois rien à propos de Jasper ! Déplora Alice. C'est… c'est comme s'il n'existait plus !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de la réconforter Bella en la prenant dans ses bras, s'il n'était plus, je suis certaine que tu l'aurais ressenti.

- C'est même certain, ajouta Rosalie.

Alice respira profondément pour se reconcentrer et sourit tristement à ses sœurs.

- Merci.

- Allons-y. Ordonna calmement Carlisle.


	13. Capture

MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, CONTINUEZ COMME CA ;)

Edward, qui courait le plus vite, partit en éclaireur pour tenter de voir qui approchait. Bella et Alice suivaient de près derrière et le reste s'avançait sans aucune distinction.

On se taisait.

Ils évitèrent plusieurs troupes de patrouilles grâce à Edward et ils virent tous les elfes dont parlait Alice. Tous étaient aussi beaux que les vampires mais avec quelque chose de plus… vivant qui leur donnait une sensibilité dans la perfection que n'avait pas les vampires en raison de leur froideur. Ils portaient tous des armures très légères en une matière qui ressemblait à de l'argent mais en plus blanc, plus brillant mais surtout plus résistant. Incrusté de diamant et autres pierres précieuses ainsi que d'or. Ils avaient tous un arc et un carquois dans leur dos, une fine épée qui ne semblait pas venir de ce monde ainsi que deux dagues dans leur ceinture.

Cependant, si éviter une espèce qu'ils connaissaient fut facile, éviter des elfes dont ils ne savaient rien était une gageure. En effet, ils ne comprirent que trop tard qu'ils auraient mieux fait de faire des recherches sur ces êtres mythiques…

… heureusement qu'ils avaient le bouclier de Bella. Sinon, ils se seraient fait prendre bien avant d'arriver dans le château.

En entrant dans le hall, ils se figèrent un instant de stupeur face à la splendeur et à la richesse des lieux. C'était… magnifique. Et le mot était faible.

Mais les quelques millièmes de secondes qu'ils restèrent sans bouger leur fut fatal. Soudain, Ils se retrouvèrent avec cinq elfes qui les encerclaient. Edward tressaillit et tenta de lire leur pensée. Cependant, comme avec Elyna, son attaque fut repoussée avec violence et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner doucement.

Cinq, s'était largement jouable, songea Jacob.

Carlisle demanda par la pensée à son fils les intentions des elfes. Il répondit tout bas :

- Je n'en sais rien ! Ils me bloquent volontairement leurs pensées !

Alors qu'ils se préparaient tous à attaquer, une dizaine de vampires fut là, pour soutenir les elfes. Mais ils étaient quinze vampires et un loup-garou. Ils attaquèrent donc. Ensemble. Mais, les elfes étaient beaucoup plus puissants. Ils avaient des dons de télékinésies et contrôlaient les éléments… sans compter leur force physique. D'autres vampires arrivèrent… et ils durent capituler.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les geôles, emprisonnés. On ne les mit pas tous ensemble mais dans cinq cellules séparées.

Bella se retrouva avec Alice et Carlisle, Jacob avec Rosalie et Emmett, à son grand désarroi, Charlotte avec Peter et Edward, Adeline avec Will et Eleazar et enfin Carmen avec Kate et Tanya. En entrant, ils avaient tous chercher Jasper et même Edward avec son don, ne repéra pas son frère.

Alice commença vraiment à désespérer.

On ne leur parla pas, pas un mot, rien. Comme s'ils étaient muets. Aucune émotion ne traversant leur visage impassible et froid.

Quand ils furent partis, les langues se délièrent doucement. On tenta dans un premier temps de consoler la pauvre Alice qui était complètement perdue. Bella en avait mal pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état. La jeune vampire se disait que s'il arrivait la même chose à Edward, elle serait certainement dans le même état que sa sœur d'âme.

Soudain, Adeline passa à travers les barreaux et entra dans la cellule de Bella.

- J'ai vu des humains, dit-elle à Carlisle.

- Je sais, j'en ai vu aussi.

- Nous aussi, intervint Rosalie, mais ils avaient une odeur étrange…

- Et l'odeur des elfes, frissonna Charlotte, elle est tellement… attirante !

Tous les vampires acquiescèrent, même Carlisle, ce qui surpris tout le monde, même Alice qui en oublia un instant son chagrin.

- Toi… toi aussi ? S'étonna Edward, le visage contre les barreaux.

- Oui… leur sang est une drogue…

- Je crois que c'est pire que ton odeur Bella, frissonna à son tour Edward.

Tout le monde se tourna alors avec étonnement vers Edward, surtout Jacob.

- Ha ouais, là c'est grave ! S'inquiéta le quileute. Mais, rassurez-moi, vous allez tous pouvoir résister ?!

Alors, une voix se fit entendre, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Douce, mielleuse : vampirique.

- De toute façon, il vaudrait mieux que vous résistiez parce que leur sang est un poison pour les vampires.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

C'était un vampire. Beau blâfarde, yeux noirs, corps dur et froid… il était vêtu entièrement de noir et ses longs cheveux noirs firent songer à Bella qu'elle se représentait Dracula exactement de la même façon. Il était escorté par deux femmes, deux humaines qui tenaient quelque chose dans leur main, des espèces de bracelet semi transparent mais un peu blanc…

- Je suis Dark Nil'Fron. Je suis le… comment dire dans votre langue ? Une sorte de gouveneur ici… un régisseur. Enfin bon… puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Will et Eleazar étaient seuls dans leur cellule. Il parcourut rapidement les autres geôles du regard et son regard froid et calculateur se posa sur Adeline. Madame, veuillez retourner avec votre compagnon s'il vous plaît.

Aucune surprise dans sa voix ni dans son regard. Edward fronça les sourcils en lisant ses pensées : il patientait simplement qu'Adeline exécute ses ordres. Il était juste un peu curieux de voir la manière dont elle était passée à travers les barreaux. Il le vit imaginer différents scénarios… mais il ne parlait pas sa langue dans son esprit ce qui fit qu'il avait quelques difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

Adeline joua la stupeur :

- Mais… je ne comprends pas…

Il soupira.

- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

- Où est Jasper ? Demanda Alice, dans un cri de désespoir.

- Humm, nous nous doutions que vous étiez là pour lui. Je vous en prie, obéissez, je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal, nous parlerons de votre ami plus tard.

Adeline jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle qui regarda Edward qui acquiesça. La jeune vampire soupira donc et montra son pouvoir en faisant le trajet inverse.

Zut ! Ils venaient de perdre l'un de leur meilleur atout.

Dark Nil'fron la regarda sans surprise et continua une fois que la jeune femme eut repris sa place.

- Bien, dit-il en s'approchant de la première cellule occupée par Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob, Passez tous votre main gauche par les barreaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Alors que les servantes et lui s'occupaient de leur passer à chacun l'espèce de bracelet, le gouverneur répondit :

- Ceci est un bracelet qui neutralise vos dons. Si vous en avez un, le bracelet le détecte et le neutralise… cependant, ce procédé va vous fatiguer, je suis désolé mais vous serez plus nourris pour compenser la perte d'énergie.

En effet, quelques secondes après que le bracelet soit fixé, il se mit à luire pour les personnes ayant un don. Ainsi, Edward, Alice, Bella, Kate, Eleazar et Adeline eurent un soudain vertige. On n'en avait pas passé à Jacob qui n'était pas un vampire. Le gouverneur regarda une minute après les bracelet des uns et des autres et sortit un gadget de sa poche, une espèce de tige blanche avec trois boutons : on rouge, un vert et un bleu puis retira les bracelet des vampires qui ne luisaient pas.

- Bien, dit-il, à plus tard. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore statué sur votre sort.

Sans un mot, il quitta les cellules.


	14. Retrouvailles

- Et Jasper ! Cria Alice.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Même les humaines s'étaient éclipsées sans bruit. Carlisle avait remarqué qu'elles ne semblaient nullement impressionnées d'être en présence de vampire et qu'elles n'avaient pas peur… sans être non plus attirées par ceux de son espèce. Bizarre… très étrange même.

Edward était comme… perdu. Bella le fit asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Rose de l'autre côté.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il n'y a plus de bruit ! Souffla le blond vénitien les mains dans sa tête. Il releva la tête vers son épouse. Toujours, il y a toujours du bruit des pensées des autres… mais là… rien ! Seigneur !

Cependant, Bella s'assit à ses côtés. Les bracelets puisaient de leur énergie, c'était indéniable.

- J'ai soif, soupira-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Alice en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Ils sont intéressants votre trucs là… ils inhibent vraiment tous vos pouvoirs ? S'enquit Jacob.

Tous les six tentèrent d'utiliser leur don mais aucun n'y parvint.

Emmett voulut alors essayer de détruire les barreaux, de les écarter pour s'enfuir. Mais impossible. Le métal était trop résistant… ce n'était pas du métal ordinaire. Agacé, il s'acharna et Will tenta de même de son côté. Leur épouse tentèrent de les calmer mais ils étaient têtus et ne rien faire ne leur ressemblaient pas.

Après plus de deux heures d'acharnement, une voix qu'ils craignaient de ne plus jamais entendre les stoppa net :

- ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est du mitril, il est impossible de le déformer après qu'il ait refroidi.

- Jasper !

L'ancien soldat confédéré sourit et s'approcha de la cellule de son épouse.

- Mais… que fais-tu dehors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as réussi à t'enfuir ? Je me suis tellement inquiétée !

On laissait Alice poser ses questions et tous s'étaient rapprochés pour les regarder.

- J'ai eu peur moi aussi… mais non, je ne me suis pas échappé, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, ils sont trop nombreux et trop forts.

On remarqua alors le bracelet qui luisait à son poignet gauche. Il sourit :

- J'ai des appartements au deuxième étage et même si j'y suis consigné en attendant votre arrivée, je suis mieux qu'en prison.

C'était la plus longue phrase que Bella avait entendue de la bouche de Jasper. Soudain, Alice lui lâcha les mains et recula, médusée.

- Jasp… son nom s'étrangla sans sa gorge.

Alors elle vit. Ils le virent tous : les yeux de Jasper n'étaient plus dorés… ils n'étaient pas rouge non plus. Non, ils étaient… humains, d'une jolie teinte gris-vert.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

On retrouva la Alice habituelle lorsqu'elle laissa éclater sa colère :

- Ha oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois monsieur-je-sais-tout ? Nous étions tous mort d'inquiétude pour toi alors que monsieur tuait de nouveau ? Tu me déçois !

- Alice… soupira-t-il.

- Non !

- Alice, dit Carlisle qui comprit la détresse du jeune homme et tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme, laisse-lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer.

Mais elle était têtue et lui tourna le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Jasper ? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

- C'est une longue histoire et encore, je n'ai pas eu droit à tous les détails avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Qui cela « elle » ?

- Mais Elyna !

Face à leur regard abasourdi, il soupira.

- Dark m'a autorisé à vous parler pour vous convaincre de vous calmer… ils savaient que vous viendriez me chercher, je le leur ai dit. D'ailleurs, ils ont déjà envoyé quelqu'un chercher Renesmée et Esmée au moment où je vous parle.

- Quoi ? Tressaillirent simultanément Jacob, Bella, Edward et Carlisle.

- Je leur ai dit où nous étions…

- Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ainsi Jasper ? Siffla Bella, folle de rage.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis, bien au contraire. Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal… mais nous verrons cela plus tard, tant que vous ne promettrez pas de rester calme, ils ne vous laisseront pas sortir.

- Jasper… l'interrompit Carlisle, tes yeux.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Ils ont une technique étrange pour se nourrir. Ils ne tuent personne.

Soudain, la colère laissa place à la stupéfaction générale.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… vous avez remarqué les humains qui vivaient ici ? Ils récupèrent du sang dans les banques du sang, donnent eux-mêmes leur sang et on réquisitionne aussi les abattoirs. Ils ont passé des accords avec divers bouchers qui leur garde un maximum de sang qu'ils récupèrent… ensuite… ils le recuisinent.

- Pardon ? S'inquiéta soudain Tanya qui ne craignait que son ami ne se soit cogner très très fort la tête.

- Je ne plaisante pas Tanya. J'ai vu les cuisines. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils font mais en re-cuisinant le sang humain avec certaines herbes comme ils le font, ça retire ce qui fait de nous des bêtes plus que des humains… et personne ne meurt à cause de notre alimentation.

- J'espère que c'est bon au moins ?! Demanda Adeline.

Jasper se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et Carlisle les présenta. Ensuite, le jeune vampire répondit à sa question.

- Je pense que c'est même meilleur que le planter ses crocs dans la chair… et plus nourrissant aussi. Même l'attrait de la chasse devient obselette.

- Il faut se nourrir à quel intervalle ?

- Le souper est servi tous les soirs mais on se sustente en plus petite quantité. Je dirais… un litre par jour.

Alice se tourna vers son époux :

- Je suis désolée.

- Non Alice, c'est moi… je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix…

- Mais j'aime ça.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard… sourit-elle.

ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE SELON VOUS ?


	15. Vérité

- C'est vrai pour le sang des elfes ? Demanda Peter.

- Oui, soupira Jasper. Plante une seule de tes canines dans leur sang et tu meurs.

- Il se passe de drôle de chose ici, marmonna Jacob.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Bella.

- Ils ne viennent pas de cette planète.

Silence. On le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Il n'y a pas d'elfe sur Terre, vous le savez comme moi ! Et maintenant je connais l'origine des vampires.

- Ha oui ? Sourit malicieusement Alice, le pays des bisounours ?

On éclata de rire.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Il y a une espèce de cercle dans la cour principale au centre du château, gardée nuit et jour par deux vampires et deux elfes.

Alice blêmit… elle l'avait vu dans une de ses visions…

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Bella.

- Il a raison, j'ai vu ce cercle de… je ne sais quoi dans une cour. Il y avait une espèce de vortex bleu et des gens en sont sortis…

Jasper acquiesça :

- Dark est allé prévenir Elyna qu'on était là… et quand il est revenu, il était en mauvais état… Elyna n'a apparemment pas du tout apprécié qu'on la retrouve. Elle doit arriver en urgence d'ici une semaine.

- Mais… qui est-elle ?

- Personne n'a voulu me répondre. Tous la craignent et la respectent. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me le dire mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle était une elfe avant d'être vampire.

- Mais… ses yeux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle arrive... tous les vampires qui se nourrissent ici de la cuisine du sang épicé ont des prunelles de la même couleur que celle avant leur transformation. C'est elle qui a ordonné qu'on me libère et qu'on m'installe dans des appartements. Il y a d'autres invités ici mais ils semblent en vacances.

- Où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? Soupira Peter.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas y aller, les fusilla du regard Bella qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'on amène sa fille.

- Bella… tenta Alice mais Bella lui fit signe de se taire.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Restez calme et vous pourrez bientôt me rejoindre.

Le soir, on les changea de cellules. Bella, Edward, Alice, Kate, Eleazar et Adeline, se retrouvèrent dans la même cellule et Carlisle rejoignit Will. On leur apporta du sang dans une pochette… ça sentait tellement bon !

Dark entra en même temps que leur repas.

- Jasper nous a dit que vous ne vouliez pas de sang humain cuisiné ou non… alors vous n'avez que du sang animal, je vous en donne ma parole. Bella ?

La jeune femme se leva et regarda leur gardien.

- Oui ?

- Votre fille est inquiète et elle a peur malgré la présence de sa grand-mère et de Jasper. Je vous propose un marché. Promettez-nous de ne pas tenter de vous enfuir ou quoique ce soit de stupide et je vous amène à votre fille… il me désolerait de devoir enfermer cette enfant en cellule.

Bella ne réfléchit pas, sa fille passait avant tout.

- Je promets !

Bella jeta un dernier regard à Edward et quitta les prisons en compagnie du gouverneur. Quelques instants après, Esmée se retrouvait avec Carlisle en cellule.

On avait mis un bracelet à Renesmée mais la fillette n'était qu'à moitié humaine et le bracelet lui absorba son énergie vitale. Douze heures après, la fillette tomba dans le coma et Dark fit retirer le bijou à la fillette.

Mais elle ne s'éveilla pas. Dark appela alors un elfe et il posa une main sur le front de la fillette. Une lueur blanche en sortit et il sourit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il d'une voix envoûtante et mélodieuse, elle va s'en remettre.

Il ne parlait pas, il chantait.

L'elfe quitta la pièce et revint quelque minutes après dans la chambre avec une potion qu'il fit boire à l'enfant.

Il lui sourit, ses incroyables yeux cristal dans ceux de la jeune mère puis quitta la pièce en silence.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Renesmée rouvrit les yeux.

Le soir, Edward et Alice les rejoignirent dans leurs appartements puis le lendemain ce fut au tour d'Esmée et Carlisle et le surlendemain, tout le monde avait quitté les geôles.

Pour le premier souper qu'ils passèrent ensemble et libre, Jasper les conduisit à travers le dédalles de pièces et de couloirs. Le château était immense. Il leur expliqua :

- Il y a quatre salles à manger différents. Une pour Elyna et ses invités mais vide aujourd'hui parce qu'elle n'est pas là. La deuxième est pour sa garde elfe. Ils sont végétariens… même presque végétaliens… ils ne mangent que les œufs de poules qu'ils savent ne pas être fécondés.

- Les elfes… ils sont puissants ?

- Oui, Emmett, imagine-toi la force d'un vampire.

- Oui et bien ?

- Ils ont à peu près la même. Ils ne bougent pas tout à fait aussi vite que nous et courent un peu moins vite mais pour le reste… ils entendent presque aussi bien, sont parfaitement nyctalopes, leur sens du toucher et aussi, voir même plus, développé que le notre… Ils savent mieux se battre que nous, aucun doute.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai assisté à quelques uns de leur entraînement… il y a une salle de combat au premier…

- Ha… bah j'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Quand il vous plaira jeune vampire.

Ils se tournèrent et virent un elfe. Alice le reconnut : il était là quand ils avaient arrêté Jasper.

- Lornéal, l'accueillit gravement Jasper. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Jasper, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs.

- Excusez-nous, nous nous dépêchons.

- Laissez-moi vous escorter.

Il s'inclina doucement devant lui et Jasper fit signe aux autres qu'il valait mieux le suivre. Le reste du trajet se fit donc en silence. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce où une immense table était dressée sur une petite partie pour les dix-huit qu'ils étaient. Cependant, ça ne prenait pas la moitié de la table.

- Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Il posa son poing son cœur et s'inclina doucement. C'était le signe élémentaire du salut courtois chez les elfes, un peu comme on se serrait la main chez les humains.

Il referma lui-même les portes coulissantes de la grandes salles alors que deux vampires montaient la garde devant.

Ils n'étaient plus enfermés dans des geôles mais ils étaient tout de même bel et bien prisonniers.

Unanimement, ils se tournèrent vers l'ancien soldat de la guerre de Sécession qui soupira. Il revit ce qu'il avait vécu cette dizaine de jours où il avait été retenu seul dans le palais d'Elyna…


	16. Prisonnier

CHAPITRE AJOUTE QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS DU TOUT PREVU D'ECRIRE... ALORS ON PEUT REMERCIER chattoncharmant^^

Point de vue de Jasper... retour dans le passé

Il n'avait pas pu lutter. Les elfes l'encerclaient, d'autres arrivaient et il avait même vu du coin de l'œil ce qu'il pensait être des vampires même si la couleur de leurs yeux le rendait perplexe. En deux secondes, il avait été immobilisé. Pourtant, les Dieux quels qu'ils soient savaient qu'il était un vétéran combattant. Mais lorsqu'il les avait vus avec Alice, il avait compris qu'il avait en face de lui des êtres d'une puissance incroyable. Il avait appris à juger et jauger la puissance des adversaires en une seconde, c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. Son don n'avait fait que renforcer cette capacité. C'est alors qu'il avait tenté de sentir leurs émotions et qu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'un mur. Seuls les vampires étaient palpables. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré des êtres qui pouvaient ainsi le contrer… ou alors les hommes gracieux qui l'encerclaient ne ressentaient rien.

Ce qui était impossible. Tout être pensant ressent… même ne pensait pas. Tout ce qui était innervé en réalité.

Mais il s'égarait. Rapidement, il comprit qu'Alice avait réussi à l'enfuir, c'était le plus important, c'était l'essentiel. Peu importait ce qui arrivait maintenant, son amour était hors de danger. Au pire, elle retrouverait les autres et ils la protègeraient s'ils tentaient de la rechercher.

Il entendit les soldats en armure d'or et d'argent discuter un moment avant que l'un d'eux, un des premiers qui les avaient vus en réalité se positionna devant lui tandis que deux de ses acolytes le maintenaient toujours par les bras, agenouillé sur le sol, une autre main sur l'épaule pour l'immobiliser.

Ils étaient d'une force incroyable, il pouvait aisément le sentir. L'inconnu magnifique avait aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus cristallins, d'une perfection à couper le souffle… pourtant, sa haute taille, son corps parfaitement sculpté montraient sa puissance et sa force. Même son air froid ajoutait à sa beauté. Ce représentant de ce peuple qu'il apprendrait plus tard être des elfes avait une beauté que n'avait pas les vampires. Certes, il était parfait, attirant… comme les vampires mais il avait un autre truc, un détail qui le rendait quelque part plus beau, plus remarquable qu'un vampire, moins dangereux… il comprit que ce détail venait simplement du fait que ces êtres étaient vivants. L'elfe prit alors la parole dans un anglais parfait.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Jasper plongea son regard dans le sien mais ne répondit pas. L'elfe haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Jasper vit le blond respirer profondément puis se tourner vers un nouvel arrivant en même temps que ses acolytes. Jasper, qui n'avait rien entendu, suivit le regard de ses compères d'infortunes. Le vampire végétarien vit un vampire aux yeux noirs arriver, avec un sourire railleur, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Il s'adressa à l'étranger aux cheveux blonds qui l'avait interrogé dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnu. Pourtant, malgré sa physionomie détendue, Jasper sentit qu'il était inquiet, et surtout très étonné. Les deux protagonistes le regardaient maintenant et semblaient causer de son cas et de ce qu'il devait en faire… sans doute. Et vu la virulence des échanges, ils n'étaient pas d'accord de ce qu'ils voulaient faire de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'entretien entre les deux représentants d'espèces surnaturelles, tous les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur lui alors qu'un silence oppressant les entourait. Le vampire s'adressa alors pour la première fois directement à lui.

- Jasper Whitlock plus connu sous le nom de Hale ou de Cullen du clan du même nom. Né en 1844 à Houston, au Texas, transformé par Maria en 1863.

Jasper releva la tête, surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir en si peu de temps qui il était ? Il vit que sa stupeur amusait les personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Vous allez vous laisser faire sans résister.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Murmura-t-il avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

- Ne vous inquiétez dont pas pour ça, Jasper, sourit malicieusement l'elfe, les bras croisé dans son dos. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les cellules du palais.

Il avait été surpris de voir autant d'humains. Cependant, il avait rapidement remarqué que les humains – qui servaient de domestiques – n'avaient pas peur. Ils étaient là de leur plein gré et étaient parfaitement détendus. Il le ressentait clairement.

Une demi-heure après son enfermement dans les cellules – qui étaient complètement vides – il eut une première visite. Le vampire en noir s'approchait avec une humaine (qui avait une étrange odeur).

- Veuillez présenter votre bras gauche à cette demoiselle. Je vous préviens immédiatement que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit les gardiens tireront. Nous préférons sauver sa vie que la votre.

Jasper remarqua à cet instant qu'un elfe et un vampire montaient la garde à l'entrée de l'escalier montant au rez-de-chaussée.

- Limpide, grinça-t-il des dents.

Il fit que qu'on lui demandait et la femme s'approcha sans crainte pour lui passer un bracelet blanc. On ne lui fournit aucune explication pourtant, lorsque le vrombissement se fit entendre, il eut un léger vertige…

- Mais qu'est-ce que… hoqueta-t-il en sentait que quelque chose changeait.

Le prisonnier releva la tête mais personne ne lui accordait d'importance. Il les appela, leur demanda des explications mais rien. Personne ne lui parla. Il se retrouva de nouveau seul

Le temps passa. Combien de temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il finit tout de même par comprendre que le bracelet blanchâtre qu'il avait autour du poignet puisait dans ses forces vitales et inhibait son don d'empathie.

Rapidement toutefois, il sentit que ses yeux viraient au noir.

Il avait soif.

Sans doute le lendemain soir de son arrestation, il vit le vampire et l'elfe qui s'étaient disputés à son arrivée entrer dans les geôles. Le vampire terrien releva doucement la tête, fatigué il aurait été incapable de deviner ce que pensaient les deux êtres qui lui faisaient face.

- Jasper Cullen, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que nous venons de recevoir nos ordres vous concernant.

- Et quels sont-ils ? Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

L'être aux cheveux blonds sembla s'agacer car il intervint toujours aussi froidement :

- Vous allez rester en vie ! Mais il va falloir répondre à nos questions.

- Pourquoi ? Vous semblez déjà fort bien renseignés sur moi il me semble.

- Cependant, dit le vampire, les elfes ne peuvent lire que dans les pensées immédiates des gens. Et nos questions sont un peu plus précises…

- Les elfes ? S'étonna-t-il en les regardant cette fois.

Ainsi Jasper apprit-il qu'il avait en face de lui Dark Nil'Fron et que l'elfe n'était autre que le chef des Elfes Lornéal. L'antipathie qu'il ressentit pour l'elfe était réciproque et Jasper sentait que si sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à l'elfe, il serait mort (façon de parler) depuis longtemps. Ce fut surtout Dark qui lui parla, l'elfe étant surtout chargé de sa sécurité. Rapidement, Jasper abandonna toute idée de révolte ou de fuite car il comprit que ses adversaires étaient non seulement trop nombreux mais surtout trop forts. Il n'avait strictement aucune chance. Alors lui accorda-t-on plus de liberté et il découvrit la demeure princière, les cuisines, leur étrange sang recuisiné (qu'il avait goûté sans le savoir mais qu'il avait adoré). Il vit les elfes et les vampires s'entraîner, participa à quelques échanges et passes avant d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'il faisait presque pâle figure à côté de ses soldats. Ce n'est que quelques jours avant l'arrivée des autres Cullen qu'il eut la confirmation que la responsable des lieux était Elyna. Le vampire ex-végétarien perçut rapidement la fascination des habitants du palais, leur crainte et leur respect vis-à-vis d'Elyna, la princesse des Ténèbres comme ils l'appelaient. Son nom n'était que peu prononcé, voire jamais. On lui conseilla vivement de ne pas poser de question et qu'il lui faudrait attendre qu'elle arrive, elle était pour le moment en mission. Jasper, comprenant aussi qu'il avaient largement les moyens de le faire parler, leur avoua que sa « famille » risquait de les attaquer pour le récupérer. Ce à quoi Lornéal avait répondu avec un rictus provocateur en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée :

- Qu'ils essaient !

Fort heureusement, même lui n'osait désobéir à Elyna et c'était Dark qui exécutait les ordres de la princesse… donc les Cullen, lorsqu'ils arriveraient, ne devraient pas être malmenés, simplement calmés.

Elle arriverait ensuite.

Avec un soupir, Jasper revint au présent et au dîner qui se préparait.


	17. Rencontre

_DESOLEE POUR L'ATTENTE... BONNE ANNEE !_

Ils s'installèrent en silence et soudain, comme par magie, alors qu'on se demandait où était le repas, les portes s'ouvrirent sur dix-huit humains qui entrèrent dans la salle, chacun portant un plat. Dans un ensemble parfaite, ils posèrent les assiettes devant un des vampires et loup-garou. Sans un mot, ils repartirent et les portes se refermèrent.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que tout le monde fixait les portes, abasourdis, Emmett demanda :

- Et les deux autres salles, c'est pour qui ?

Jasper sourit et répondit :

- La troisième est pour les humains et la dernière pour les vampires.

- Celle où nous sommes, devina Edward.

- En effet.

- Mais les autres vampires ? Demanda Esmé.

- Ils dîneront après nous. Il y a toujours deux services pour que tout le monde puisse manger… ensemble.

- C'est très organisé. Commenta Carlisle.

- Oui. Très.

Charlotte, Peter, Adeline et Will s'étaient essayés au repas humain cuisiné avec Jasper et ils étaient d'accord : c'était meilleur que de planter ses canines dans la chair… tout en perdant son caractère barbare. En se nourrissant, ils retrouvaient une sorte de… humanité. En effet, en buvant ce sang ils avaient la sensation de perdre toute trace de sauvagerie. Renesmée voulut essayer mais ses parents le lui interdirent. C'était cependant sans compter l'imagination de l'enfant qui en piqua, on ne sait comment, à Charlotte qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Après, elle fit tant de caprice, qu'on ne put rien lui donner d'autre pour se nourrir.

Le lendemain, Lornéal vint les chercher pour les emmener dans la salle d'entraînement. Esmée et Renesmée restèrent dans les appartements mais les autres le suivirent.

- Maître Vampire, dit-il à Jasper sans se retourner, vous avez oublié de parler de nos dons à nous, hier.

Jasper, qui était en guerre froide avec le chef du commando elfe depuis son arrivée, serra les poings mais conserva son calme.

- En effet. Il se tourna vers les autres. Les elfes ont des dons aussi mais les leur sont beaucoup plus développés que les notre.

L'autre souriait comment un imbécile.

- C'est pas peut dire !

Jasper plissa les yeux.

- Oui…

- Nous avons tous des dons différents mais les bases sont les mêmes, les informa-t-il. Un peu comme… nous avons deux yeux mais les prunelles sont de couleurs différentes, vous voyez ?

- Oui, on voit…

Lornéal sourit avec sarcasme.

- Bien, maintenant, allons nous entraîner.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle où une dizaine d'elfes et de vampires s'entraînait. Ensemble ou séparé, par espèce ou mélangés, à l'épée ou à main nue.

Les elfes ne se battaient pas, ils dansaient. Une magnifique danse mortelle. C'était… incroyable.

Jasper fut le premier à combattre Lornéal qui malgré le fait qu'il était un peu moins rapide que le vampire, le battit en une demi-heure.

Emmett fut le suivant mais il perdit encore plus rapidement que Jasper. Edward refusa de se battre sans son don et les femmes ne voulurent même pas essayer. Quant à Eleazar, il fronçait les sourcils… il sentait la puissance des elfes… malgré son bracelet, il sentait que c'était des êtres beaucoup plus puissants que les humains… même s'il ne pouvait deviner leur véritable capacité.

- Pff, râla Lornéal, vous n'êtes pas amusant !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Will pour se battre. Comme pour Jasper, le combat dura plus longtemps qu'avec Emmett mais l'elfe remporta la partie.

Alors, ils retournèrent dans leur appartement.

- Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient forts.

- Très forts, ajouta Edward.

- Ils apprennent à se battre depuis leur enfance aussi et ici c'est une garde d'élite. Ce n'est pas étonnant, les informa Jasper.

Deux jours après, ils étaient tous dans un grand salon. Jacob jouait avec Renesmée qui riait avec sa mère et son père. Charlotte, Peter, Adeline et Will jouaient aux échecs, Alice et Rosalie regardaient la décoration en se demandant comment elle pourrait l'améliorer ou même si elles ne pourraient pas prendre quelques idées pour chez elles. Jasper discutait avec Eleazar sur les combats des uns et des autres mais surtout des elfes, quant aux filles Denali, elles passaient le temps comme elles pouvaient. Carlisle avait eu accès à l'immense bibliothèque du château et lisait un livre en latin de médecine sur les vampires… leur ADN… qui pourtant datait pourtant de plus de huit siècles… Esmée était installée à ses côtés et regardait les uns et les autres avec un petit sourire.

La « porte des étoiles » comme on leur avait appris, était dans la cour derrière eux. Soudain, elle s'activa et ils virent les elfes arriver de tous les côtés. Ils sortirent et s'alignèrent de par et d'autre du vortex bleu qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une partie des vampires les rejoignirent mais demeurèrent en groupe devant la porte.

Les « invités » devinèrent qu'Elyna arrivait certainement et ils se levèrent pour les regarder avec étonnement sans pour autant s'avancer.

Alors, elle passa le vortex et tout le monde s'inclina. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même de loin. Elle portait une robe dans un tissu si fin que même la soie que portait Alice paraissait grossière. La jeune femme en bava d'envie. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure compliquée tenue par un magnifique diadème d'or blanc incrusté de pierres précieuses. La robe bustier serrait sa taille puis tombait sur le sol lui permettant d'ample geste. Sa peau plus que blanche était rehaussée par un maquillage foncé : ses yeux bleu d'eau étaient soulignés de noirs et allongés par du noirs aussi sur ses paupières. Ses magnifiques lèvres fines étaient aussi noires. Une princesse des ténèbres. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Mais elle n'arriva pas seule. Derrière elle entrèrent quatre vampires vêtus à peu près comme Dark. Ils avaient eu aussi les yeux « normaux » soient bruns ou noisette et portaient des dossiers ainsi que des trucs… dont aucun des vampires terriens n'auraient pu deviner l'utilité. Arrivèrent enfin deux gardes elfes qui devaient certainement suivre la jeune femme dans tous ses déplacements.

Le visage renfermé, Elyna salua Lornéal puis Dark et entourés de tous les deux entra dans la pièce. Ils lui parlaient en même temps mais ça ne sembla pas la déranger. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et les regarda. Ses interlocuteurs se figèrent et se turent. Dark avait le visage fermé quant à Lornéal, au contraire, il arborait un demi sourire sadique.

Elyna les scruta tous. Elle était toujours aussi belle. On ne pouvait quitter son regard mais pourtant la regarder était presque douloureux… ses yeux étaient toujours aussi incroyables.

Alors que le silence devenait plus que pesant, elle décroisa les bras :

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase : « ne me cherchez pas » ?


	18. Explication - partie 1

- Nous sommes désolés, tenta Carlisle en s'avançant d'un pas.

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire, visiblement fortement agacée.

- Epargnez-moi vos excuses. J'ai deux heures à vous consacrer avant de repartir. J'ai dû retarder mon séjour chez mon père, alors que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis douze de vos années, pour vous rendre visite alors j'espère vraiment que vous ne me ferez pas prendre mon temps. Allons dans mes appartements.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune femme fit promptement demi-tour et monta des escaliers en compagnie toujours de Dark et de Lornéal qui avaient repris leur débriefing ainsi que des quatre acolytes qui avaient traversé la porte avec la jeune femme et de ses deux gardes elfes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Jacob.

- Bah on la suit, répondit Adeline, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Carlisle regarda les uns et les autres et tous acquiescèrent. Alors on les rattrapa.

_Edward,_ Dit Carlisle par la pensée à son fils,_ essaie de savoir ce qu'il se dit._

Puis il soupira en se souvenant que son fils ne pouvait l'entendre à cause du bracelet qui inhibait son don. Il soupira et tenta d'écouter leur conversation par un moyen plus conventionnel. Cependant, ils se parlaient dans une langue étrange dont les sonorités ne lui étaient pas du tout familières.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de la jeune femme qui comprenait tout le dernier étage. Elle les fit s'installer dans une grande salle de réunion, autour d'une grande table et ordonna mentalement à tout le monde de sortir. Seul Edward comprit car il entendit lui aussi l'ordre de la maîtresse des lieux. Les bracelets n'étaient pas parfaits car il avait par moment entendu les elfes converser entre eux par télépathie à plusieurs reprises… Ainsi, il ne les entendait que lorsque la télépathie était délibérée.

Sans un mot, tous quittèrent la salle de réunion. Une fois les portes fermées, Elyna se tourna dans leur direction. Froide, implacable et agacée.

- Alors ? Qu'êtes-vous venus faire chez moi ?

- Comprendre. Résuma Carlisle.

- Je m'en doute… mais pourquoi avoir fait appel à ces nomades ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, étonnés.

- Comment savez-vous que…

- C'est mon travail de savoir. Coupa-t-elle Peter. Face à leur regard abasourdi, la jeune femme soupira. Edward savait qu'elle lisait dans leur esprit leur interrogation à tous. Je vais commencer par me présenter, vraiment… Cependant, sachez que lorsque vous quitterez mon palais, nous placerons un verrou sur votre mémoire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Au cas où les Volturi tenteraient de… vous interroger.

Ils étaient de plus en plus stupéfaits et Elyna avait l'air visiblement très… lasse.

- Bon écoutez, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Mais moi… dit Bella.

Elyna releva la tête et lut dans son esprit, elle lui répondit en hochant la tête.

- Evidemment tu te souviendras. Mais il faudra que tu promettes de ne jamais leur rappeler ce que je vais vous dire…

- Je me souviendrais de tout aussi ?

- Non pas de tout.

- Mais… pourquoi répondre à nos questions alors ? S'étonna Rosalie.

- Parce qu'un jour vous pourrez peut-être avoir besoin de ces informations. Et même si vous n'en aurez plus conscience, votre inconscient lui sera rassuré car il saura. Elle les laissa réfléchir quelques secondes avant de commencer son histoire…


	19. Explication - partie 2

« Je _m'appelle Elyna Sayan'til. Je viens de la planète Lirnéoluma de la galaxie de Pendorf. Il y a trois galaxies importantes que je visite beaucoup : la voie lactée, habitée par les humains, la galaxie de Pendorf d'où sont originaires les miens : les elfes et enfin la galaxie de Translania d'où sont originaires les vampires. La première chose qu'il faut savoir que les vampires c'est qu'ils ne sont pas une espèce… naturelle. Nous sommes le produit de manipulation génétique et d'expérience. Ceux qui ont entrepris ces initiatives sont une race très ancienne aujourd'hui disparue mais dont les humains sont les descendants : les Altérans. Ils étaient très avancés technologiquement et c'est eux qui sont à l'origine des portes des étoiles. Les Altérans ont aussi créée une autre espèce qui les a conduit à leur perte : les Wraiths dans la galaxie de Pégase qui est aujourd'hui encore sous leur joug… mais je m'égare._

_Je suis, enfin j'étais avant d'être vampirisée, la princesse héritière de Lirnéoluma. Mon père était… enfin est toujours un souverain respecté par son peuple et personne n'avait à se plaindre de lui. Il existe trois peuples d'elfes différents et mon père était le roy des elfes sylvestres ainsi que le chef des souverains. Je devais lui succéder car j'étais l'elfe la plus puissante de ses enfants. Mais après ma capture et ma transformation, mon frère aîné a repris ses prérogatives d'aînesse…_ »

Elyna se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs. Finalement, elle releva la tête et scruta tour à tour leur visage, plongea quelques secondes ses yeux dans leur prunelles comme si elle fouillait jusqu'au plus profonde de leur âme. Alors qu'elle terminait en silence son examen l'elfe-vampire reprit :

« _… J'avais à peine atteint ma cent dixième de vos années lorsque Xioguhf me captura. Il était de précédant prince des ténèbres. Il me choisit parce que justement j'étais la plus forte. Parce que j'avais des pouvoirs que personne n'avait… alors il se disait qu'en vampire, je n'en serais plus… parfaite. Il en avait assez de veiller sur les humains et les vampires. Il désirait prendre une retraite quelques centaines d'années puis mourir. Il avait alors plus de trente mille ans. Il avait vécu la fin des Altérans, il y a dix mille ans… il avait été l'allié de ce peuple fier et intelligent. C'étaient eux d'ailleurs qui avaient instauré cette… pratique. Oui… je suis en réalité celle qui symbolise l'autorité des vampires. En réalité il n'y a que moi qui puisse juger, condamner ou acquitter un vampire._

_Mais le problème, c'est que le sang des elfes est très corrosif pour les vampires. Une seule goutte et vous brûlez de l'intérieur. Alors Xioguhf m'a capturé. Il m'a entraîné sur une planète où des savants effectuèrent des recherches pour m'inoculer son venin. Après plusieurs mois de lutte, ils parvinrent à trouver ce qui protégeait mon corps de la transformation ainsi que le caractère corrosif de mon sang. On m'injecta du venin mais mon métabolisme ne resta pas inactif très longtemps malgré les traitements des savants de Xioguhf… cependant, j'étais tout de même empoisonnée par le venin et la transformation commença… mon corps se battit contre cet élément étranger et alors que la transformation pour un humain s'effectue en trois jours, elle se fit en trois ans pour moi._ »

Tous eurent un hoquet de surprise. Trois ans de douleur insupportable ? Emmett comprit alors pourquoi elle était aussi irascible. Tant de douleur aussi longtemps vous changeait à jamais. Esmée la regarda avec tristesse, avec tout l'amour et la compassion d'une mère. Elyna capta son regard mais détourna rapidement ses yeux pour se reconcentrer.

« _Où en étais-je ? Ha oui, la transformation… elle s'est opérée presque normalement. Cependant, mon ascendance elfe me protège de l'agressivité et de quelques autres détails qui font de vous des êtres… comment dire ? Incontrôlables. Je ne brille pas au soleil et même si mon cœur ne bat plus, je peux paradoxalement me blesser et saigner. Voilà, je pense que vous avez le principal…_ »

Elle se tut et se leva pour ouvrir une fenêtre. Elle regarda par une fenêtre avant de s'exclama froidement :

- Des questions ?

- Pourquoi Xioguhf vous a-t-il transformé ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Parce qu'il voulait que je prenne sa relève. Pendant soixante-huit années je l'ai suivi, j'ai appris auprès de lui comment faire mon futur métier de princesse des ténèbres. Il faut que quelqu'un régisse les droits des vampires et ceux des humains.

- Mais… comment faites-vous ? L'interrogea Eleazar.

Elyna éclata de rire. Pas un rire de joie mais de moquerie, amusée. Finalement, elle leur répondit.

- Sur les quatre-vingt douze planètes où vivent des vampires, la votre est la seule où les vampires ne sont pas connus des humains. Je dois avouer que depuis deux mille cinq cent ans que je vous surveille, je suis étonnée que le secret ne soit toujours pas découvert.

Alice se souvint alors d'un truc qu'Elyna leur avait dit lors de leur première rencontre.

- C'est pour ça que pour vous venir ici est synonyme de vacances ! Parce que les vampires vivent sans tenter de dominer les hommes ?!

Elyna posa sur elle un drôle de regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Oui et non. Les Volturi se débrouillent très bien sans moi, alors tant que ça reste à peu près juste pour tout le monde, je n'interviens pas… j'ai assez à faire ailleurs.

- Mais… vous avez quel âge ? Demanda Jasper, étonné.

- De vos années, elle réfléchit un instant et répondit : j'ai deux mille six cent cinquante-trois ans.

- La vache ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Rosalie.

Alors que personne n'y avait fait attention auparavant, on remarqua les oreilles pointues de la jeune femme… et ses yeux !

- Po… pourquoi vos yeux… leurs yeux sont de couleur si… normales ? S'interrogea Carlisle.

- Parce que les qualités dangereuses et nocives du sang sont inhibés par le traitement que nous lui faisons subir.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista Edward.

- La cuisson et les herbes.

- Vous n'avez donc jamais tué ? Demanda Jasper.

- Jamais pour me nourrir mais j'ai déjà tué.

Carlisle était le plus choqué.

- Vampire, humain, loup-garou, modificateur, elfes… j'ai tué beaucoup de monde mais je n'ai pas le choix, sinon ce serait le chaos.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut faire respecter les lois !

- Mais une vie… n'importe quelle vie est importante.

- Je le sais. Toutes les vies sont uniques et irremplaçables.

Ils furent tous surpris par le ton accusateur qu'elle utilisa et le regard furieux qu'elle leur assena.

- Mais… que nous reprochez-vous ? S'étonna Carmen.

- De tuer des animaux.

- Mais enfin, se récria Eleazar, qu'est-ce que vous nous reprochez ?

- De tuer des animaux, répéta-t-elle.

- Vous préféreriez que l'on tue des êtres humains ? Se scandalisa Bella.

- Humains ou animaux, une vie est une vie. Pourquoi un être humain vaudrait-il plus qu'un autre animal ?

- Mais… mais enfin, cela va de soit !

Elle les fusilla du regard :

- Vous dites cela parce que vous étiez des humains avant d'être des vampires. Mais j'étais une elfe auparavant. Nos deux espèces n'ont pas tout à fait la même façon de vous les choses.

- Vous n'aimez point les hommes n'est-ce pas ? Devina Will.

- Pourquoi aimerais-je une espèce qui ne créée que pour détruire ensuite ? Mais ne vous en faites point, j'ai juré de vous protéger et je le ferai.

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table. Bella décida alors de revenir au sujet initial.

- Et pour Renesmée?

La mi-vampire mi-elfe se tourna gracieusement vers la jeune mère.

- Je suis désolée Bella mais il va vous falloir faire un choix pour Renesmée. Elle n'est pas immortelle… enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Mais… pourquoi… les garçons…

- Vous parlez des deux autres hybrides ? Les mâles vivent plus longtemps que les femelles, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ? Ils acquiescèrent. Vous pouvez prendre votre décision maintenant mais je ne vous le conseil pas, attendez qu'elle soit adulte. Quand elle cessera de grandir, deux choix s'offriront à elle : rester comme elle est ou devenir complètement humaine.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il suffit de la purifier avec du sang d'elfe un peu retouché. Le processus est rapide mais douloureux. Cependant, sachez qu'ensuite elle sera immunisée contre le venin de vampire.

- Et elle vivra comme n'importe quelle femme ? S'enquit sa mère.

- Pas exactement… elle vivra plus longtemps à cause du sang d'elfe.

- Combien de temps ? Interrogea Carlisle.

- Humm, je ne sais pas, environ deux cent ans.

- Elle vivra donc plus en redevenant humaine qu'en restant telle qu'elle est.

- En effet, il semblerait.

Un long silence ensuivit ses paroles.

- Et nous, demanda soudain Rosalie.

Elyna lut dans son esprit sa question et répondit en soupirant.

- Le taux d'échec est très important. Et plus le vampire est âgé, pire sont les résultats… surtout pour ceux qui ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain.

- Mais si je reprends une alimentation normale ?

- C'est très risqué.

- Oui mais si je veux prendre le risque ? C'est possible après d'avoir des enfants.

- Les femmes de ce palais en ont pour certaines alors oui.

- De quoi parle-t-elle Rose, lui dit Emmett.

- De la possibilité de redevenir humain, nous, répondit à sa place Edward.

- En effet. Acquiesça Elyna. Maintenant, ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions ? Vous repartez chez vous ? Je reviendrai dans quelques années pour connaître votre décision. En attendant… _Leeiu honf zidsia !_

Lornéal entra et s'inclina.

- Votre Altesse ?

- Allez me chercher Jéklia s'il vous plaît.

Après une profonde révérence elfique, il quitta la salle sans un mot.


	20. Oublie

PARDON POUR LE TEMPS QUE J'AI MIS... J'AI EU UN PASSAGE A VIDE. EN TOUT CAS BONNE LECTURE

- Qui est Jéklia ? S'inquiéta Jacob.

- Celle qui va effacer certain de vos souvenirs.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Se rebella Irina.

- Je vais me gêner ! Seuls les Cullen garderont quelques souvenirs de moi, leur faire tout oublier serait une erreur… vous sauriez que l'on a trafiqué votre mémoire. Promettez-moi de ne plus chercher à me revoir sauf si je fais appelle à vous.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Evidemment si vous me voyez, le verrou de votre mémoire se lèvera automatiquement.

- Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! S'emporta Peter en se levant.

- Peter, assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle avec lassitude.

Mais il grogna. Elyna regarda les autres et soupira. Nullement inquiétée, la jeune vampire paraissait au contraire fortement contrariée et lasse de la tournure des événements.

- Lassez-nous partir avec notre mémoire intacte ! Sinon…

- Bien, puisque vous voulez jouer au plus malin…

Elle ne fit pas un geste, elle se contenta de le regarder. Peter se raidit et se rassit, les mâchoires serrées comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Alors, chacun sentit une pression autour de leur corps, comme s'ils étaient attachés. Des exclamations de peur et d'étonnement fusèrent. Elyna soupira :

- SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna dans sa direction alors que les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau sur une petite vampire. Elle avait les yeux mordorés et de longs cheveux blonds. Cependant, sa robe n'était pas de ce temps… pourtant, elle lui correspondait parfaitement.

- Vous m'avez fait mander Altesse ?

Elyna lui fit signe de se taire et se tourna vers ses dix-huit invités.

- Calmez-vous c'est moi qui vous retient… ça ne sert à rien de vous débattre je suis plus puissante que vous tous. Bon, maintenant nous allons commencer. Jéklia… dit-elle en se tournant vers son acolyte avant de s'adresser à elle en langue elfique. Quelques secondes après, la jeune vampire se mit au travail sur Peter. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre des tempes du vampire qui tentait de se débattre en vain. Il n'eut pas mal mais à la fin de l'opération, Elyna posa sa main sur le front de celui-ci et il s'endormit. Charlotte cria mais agacée de toujours devoir s'expliquer, Elyna pratiqua la même opération sur elle… avant de finalement endormir tout le monde alors que Jéklia passait à la mémoire de Charlotte.

Bella fut la dernière à être endormie. Elyna s'accroupit devant elle.

- C'est toi qui gardera le plus de souvenir de moi. Parce que ton bouclier te protège et que tu es la mère de Renesmée. Cependant tu dois me promettre de ne réactiver leur souvenir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

- Mais…

- On ne doit pas savoir que j'existe… pas encore.

- D'accord… mais comment…

- Est-ce que tu réactiveras leur mémoire ? C'est simple, tu dois les électrocuter.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Maintenant, bonne chance pour la suite… Adieu.

Bella vit la main d'Elyna s'approcher d'elle et pour la première fois depuis sa renaissance, elle sombra dans le sommeil.


	21. Questions

Ils se réveillèrent chez eux. Tous.

Personne n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient demeurés inconscients. Toujours est-il qu'Edward se réveilla dans son lit avec Bella à ses côtés dans leur petit cottage de Forks, Renesmée dans sa chambre. Alice, avec Jasper dans la villa, Rosalie avec Emmett et Carlisle avec Esmée.

Les Denali se retrouvèrent eux aussi chez eux et furent étonnés de… se réveiller. Aucun de se souvint d'avoir été en Angleterre ni d'Elyna ni des bracelets… rien, juste une horrible migraine et la sensation que quelque chose leur échappait… et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils dormaient ?

Peter, Charlotte, Will et Adeline se réveillèrent quelque part en France dans un parc national du sud est du pays avec des prunelles étonnement humaines qui redevinrent rapidement cramoisies.

Les Cullen savait qu'Elyna les avaient contactés et qu'ils avaient tenté de la retrouver. Cependant, ils avaient échoué… mais comment avaient-ils atterri ici ? Personne ne se souvenait du voyage de retour.

Bella ne dit rien mais elle, se souvenait qu'ils l'avaient trouvé en réalité. Cependant, elle ne se souvenait que des dernières secondes de leur entrevue alors que les autres dormaient dans une immense salle de réunion

-_ Toi, tu te souviendras… parce que tu as ton bouclier et que tu es sa mère… je reviendrais, lorsqu'elle sera adulte mais en entendant ne leur dit rien, ne leur rend leur souvenir qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité…_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles.

Le monde humain tournait étrangement. Comme si eux aussi sentaient la bataille imminente qui se préparait entre les créatures de l'ombre. La rumeur racontait que les Volturi recrutaient beaucoup et vite… des nombreux vampires entrèrent dans la garde de la « famille royale ». Et les Cullen s'inquiétaient.

Les Denali s'interrogeaient…

… tous les vampires en réalité s'angoissaient de ce que préparaient les Volturi.

Alors, comme au Moyen-âge où les hommes croyaient aux vampires et les traquaient, les créatures de l'ombre commencèrent de nouveau à vivre dans la peur. On se réunissait en cachette la nuit… mais personne n'avait de solution parce qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Et c'était ça en réalité le pire… ne pas savoir. L'angoisse de l'inconnue et de l'ignorance.

Après leur rencontre oublié avec Elyna et ses… compagnons, les bracelets laissèrent quelques souvenirs à leur porteur. En effet, il fallut quelques jours à tous pour recouvrer l'ensemble de leur capacité.

Une autre chose qui les surprit, ce fut les yeux gris-vert de Jasper qui pourtant avait la certitude de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation et de n'avoir tué personne... Il avoua même que c'était la couleur naturelle de ses yeux avant sa transformation. Si on s'inquiéta au début, les habitudes reprirent et étonnement, Jasper se rhabitua aisément au régime végétarien et la tentation « humaine » n'était plus aussi douloureuse ni difficile qu'avant. Personne n'avait d'explication… même si tous se doutaient que cela avait un rapport avec les yeux « humains » de Jasper lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

Personne ne songea à reprendre les recherches sur Elyna. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne la retrouveraient pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Et de toute façon, leur vie les attendait et ils avaient d'autre problème qu'Elyna.

Cependant, trois ans plus tard, ils durent quitter Forks, au désespoir de Jacob et de Renesmée. Ils n'eurent pas le choix car une dizaine de vampires envoyés officieusement d'Italie tua une quarantaine de personne dans Forks, dont Charlie et cinq loups-garous. Cela sonna comme un avertissement pour les Cullen qui quittèrent la région en promettant à Jacob de revenir dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Les cinq années qui suivirent n'allèrent pas mieux mais ce fut même de pire en pire. Les Cullen étaient traqués… par Démétri, le traqueur des Volturi. Deux ans après leur départ de Forks, ils se séparèrent et ne purent même pas se donner des nouvelles de peur de se faire prendre ou pire, faire démasquer les autres. Ils se séparèrent par couple, sauf Edward et Bella qui partirent avec Renesmée.

Cependant, après que leur fille manquât de se faire assassiner par une demi-douzaine de nouveau-né quelque part en Sibérie, le jeune couple décida qu'ils ne pouvaient veiller correctement sur leur fille qui maintenant était presque adulte. Ils la ramenèrent à Forks pour la confier aux Quileutes.

- Maman, pleura Renesmée, tu ne peux pas me laisser, je ne veux pas vous laisser papa et toi alors que nous sommes tous en danger…

- Justement ma chérie, Jacob et Sam vont prendre soin de toi, tu seras en sécurité ici au moins.

- J'ai peur…

- Moi aussi mon ange mais tout finira par s'arranger, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je te fais la promesse qu'on te reverra bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, Edward discutait avec Sam, Jacob et Bill.

- Alors, des nouvelles des autres ?

- Comme toi et Bella, l'informa Sam, personne n'est venu, nous savons que vous tenez à notre sécurité alors merci… mais… je pense que vous pourriez tous passer de temps à autre ici… histoire que nous servions de relais.

- Ce serait bien.

- Vous n'avez pas de nouvelle depuis presque six ans ? S'étonna Jake.

- Pas tout à fait trois en réalité. On ne s'est pas séparé tout de suite.

- Alors, si ça se trouve, les autres ont déjà été capturés…

Edward Blêmit.

- Non… non c'est impossible !

Mais le silence qui suivit prouvait le contraire.


	22. Tranqués

Edward et Bella ne passèrent même pas la nuit à Forks et quittèrent même les Etats-Unis les mois qui suivirent.

Cependant, si les vampires étaient sur le pied de guerre, les hommes aussi. Après des attentats extrémistes, des complots gouvernementaux… la troisième guerre mondiale menaçait d'éclater.

L'ambiance sur Terre était… tendue.

A force d'être chassés et inquiets, ils avaient tous plus ou moins oublié Elyna surtout Bella. La jeune vampire avait oublié comment rendre la mémoire à tous, y compris elle… pourtant, parfois la nuit dans les bras d'Edward, elle réfléchissait… elle savait qu'il y avait une chose dont elle devait impérativement se souvenir et qui l'aiderait certainement… pas seulement elle mais aussi les autres Cullen, Denali… mais rien de lui revenait. C'était… crispant.

Cependant, elle ne fit pas part à son époux de ses doutes, il était déjà assez anxieux.

Mais bientôt, Démétri, Jane, Alec et Félix retrouvèrent leur trace…

Renesmée était avec les Quileutes depuis un peu plus d'une année quand ils rencontrèrent Jane et Alec. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre quelque part dans les bas quartiers de Calcutta en Inde, les jumeaux Volturi firent face au couple Cullen.

- Trop tard, murmura Edward en prenant la main de son épouse. Ils se figèrent et scrutèrent les environs. Alors, ils apparurent devant eux.

- Tiens tiens, susurra Jane, enfin on vous retrouve tous les deux, c'est que vous nous faites courir depuis des mois ! Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Que voulez-vous ? Grogna Edward.

- Tss tss, pas très poli le petit Eddi, s'amusa Alec.

- Félix et Démétri peuvent se montrer, persifla-t-il, je perçois leurs pensées. Je sais qu'ils sont là.

Jane fronça les sourcils et Bella savait qu'elle tentait de torturer son époux. Mais son bouclier était en place depuis longtemps et ne risquait pas de bouger de place pour tout l'or du monde.

Jane finit par abandonner mais cela la mit vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon maintenant assez joué, vous allez nous suivre.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Nous sommes plus nombreux et plus forts que vous !

- Ha oui ?

Tous tournèrent la tête sauf Edward vers la voix qui était sortie de nulle part. Bella aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille… mais que faisaient-ils là ? Alice et Jasper atterrirent aux côtés du couple.

- Quatre contre quatre !

- Nous sommes là officiellement ! Nous devons vous ramener à Volterra.

- Pourquoi ? Pour y être exécuté ? Non merci !

- Pff, qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là… non juste retrouver Rosalie et Emmett…

Ils blêmirent. Oui, les vampires blêmirent. Montrant à quel point ils étaient stupéfaits et abasourdis et choqués et… ils se reprirent.

- Non ! Hurla Bella, c'est pas possible.

- Demandez à Alice, n'est-ce pas petite voyeuse ?

Alice avait baissé la tête.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, s'accusa-t-elle. Je ne l'ai vu que trop tard et le temps d'arriver sur place…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Jasper.

- Bien sûr que non… L'encouragea Bella.

- Carlisle et Esmée ?

Edward lut sa réponse dans son esprit et acquiesça en silence.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Félix en s'approchant.

Alors que Jane allait répondre, les autre Cullen les attaquèrent.

Ils parvinrent à s'enfuir. Alice avait donné rendez-vous dans son esprit à Edward sur l'île de Carlisle et d'Esmée la semaine suivant pour être certain de ne pas être suivis.

Edward avertit Bella qu'ils y retrouveraient Carlisle et Esmée eux-mêmes, Alice en avait eu la vision.

En effet, ils arrivèrent 10 jours après l'attaque. Jasper et Alice étaient déjà présents et Carlisle et Esmée furent plus qu'heureux de les voir. Seule ombre à leur retrouvailles : la capture des deux autres.

Ils décidèrent tous de rester ensemble quelques temps, pour se reposer, reprendre des forces même s'ils ne pouvaient rester longtemps avait d'être pister par Démétri. Ils voulaient vraiment que cet endroit reste leur secret alors ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait partir rapidement.

Le lendemain, Bella s'isola sur l'île pour se rappeler les bon souvenir qu'elle avait ici… ceux de son voyage de noce. Elle sourit en sentant son époux se glisser derrière elle alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir peiné une demi-journée pour escalader cette falaise.

- Tu étais si fragile à l'époque !

- Et tellement maladroite ! Soupira-t-elle.

Il rit avant de la serrer contre elle. Ils se turent. Le temps n'était plus aux mots.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Alice à son père.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Tempêta Bella.

- Evidemment, lui sourit Esmée, mais il ne nous faut pas nous précipiter. Ce sont les Volturi quand même !

- Il nous faut un plan, réfléchit Jasper.

Mais ils ne trouvèrent pas. Comment récupérer Rose et Emmett sans avoir toute la garde aux trousses ?

- Carlisle, c'est toi qui connais le mieux les lieux… avons-nous une chance d'entrer et de sortir sans nous faire repérer ?

La réponse sortit, irrévocable, de la bouche du patriarche.

- Non.

Sa réponse jeta un nouveau froid dans la pièce déjà pas bien chaude.

Edward soupira. C'est alors qu'il entendit son cri.


	23. Haine

La douleur transperça Edward et poussa un cri à réveiller les morts. Les autres vampires présents eurent des frissons en entendant le jeune homme crier mais reprirent leur esprit rapidement en le voyant se tenir la tête avec les mains et tomber à genou à cause de la douleur.

- Edward ! Cria Bella en se jetant à ses côtés.

_- PAPA ! AU SECOURS ! PAPAAAAAAAaaaa…_

La douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée et il leva un regard terrifié, angoissé, et aussi un peu étonné sur son épouse :

- Renesmée nous appelle à l'aide.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas l'entendre avec cette distance ! Se récria Jasper.

- Il est vrai que c'est peu probable, tenta Carlisle.

- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est ma fille que j'ai entendue. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ni comment ça a pu arriver. Juste : Renesmée nous appelle à l'aide.

Un profond silence suivit ses paroles. Même Bella ne savait comment réagir.

- Une ruse des Volturi ? Supposa Esmée.

- Non, je l'aurais vu… Certifia Alice.

- Tu sais bien que tu es aveugle quand il s'agit de Renesmée. En plus elle est avec les meutes…

Sa sœur soupira. Il avait raison.

Il y eut un long silence, très long, surtout pour des vampires…

- Bon que fait-on ? Finit par demander Jasper.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Carlisle qui avait une petite discussion télépathique avec son fils qui acquiesçait simplement, grave. Le chef de famille finit par quitter le regard ambré de son aîné pour se poser sur les autres, anxieux.

- Nous y allons.

Ils prirent le premier vol qu'ils trouvèrent à Rio pour New York avant de passer sur un second vol intérieur pour Portland. Ils achetèrent deux voitures de course, ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire plus discret et après une longue course jusqu'à Forks à plus de deux cent Km/h, ils arrivèrent à la réserve.

Cependant, ce qui les attendait était pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Il n'y avait plus rien. La ville avait été mise à feu et à sang. La magnifique forêt sentait l'essence et le feu. Il y avait des cadavres partout. Des gens hurlaient…

Personne n'osa esquiver le moindre mouvement tant ils étaient choqués.

Même Jasper.

Puis l'odeur du sang arriva à leur narines. Dans un ensemble parfait, leurs yeux virèrent au noir, sombres, et ils se crispèrent. Carlisle fut le premier à se reprendre. Il était habitué au sang et les blessés qui hurlaient de douleur ou qui agonisaient réveillèrent en lui son besoin d'aide. Il s'élança, bientôt suivi par Bella qui était la moins réceptive de tous au sang humain, bien que la plus jeune.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas non plus à se reprendre et chacun se tourna vers Jasper qui haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que je devrais me sentir mais vous savez que depuis… l'épisode, l'odeur du sang ne me fait plus vraiment le même effet, je sais parfaitement me contrôler.

Alice l'embrassa rapidement en souriant.

L'épisode était les événements dont ils savaient ne pas se souvenir alors qu'ils s'étaient réveillés tous un matin dans leur lit…

Ils rejoignirent Carlisle et Bella. Edward, qui avait quelques connaissances de l'être humain et de la médecine, prodigua en parallèle quelques soins. Les villageois de Forks les reconnurent mais on ne les craignait pas… ils étaient énigmatiques certes mais pas mauvais. Et le docteur Carlisle était un des meilleurs de sa profession.

On tenta de poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais les réponses n'étaient pas très cohérentes. Puis, ils virent quelques personnes qui hurlaient de douleur. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets… ils y en avaient beaucoup… beaucoup trop… D'autres carrément vidés de leur sang…

Aucun doute que le carnage était l'œuvre de vampire…

… qui étaient partis en laissant des souvenirs derrière eux : des centaines de futurs nouveau-nés.

A six, ils ne pourraient pas faire face à une centaine de jeunes vampires assoiffés… Edward sentait dans son esprit leur douleur et leur confusion. La transformation prendrait bientôt fin… dans quelques heures tout au plus.

Ils arrivaient trop tard !

Bella élargit son bouclier mental et protégea son époux de la douleur des autres. Il lui sourit platement pour la remercier. Soudain, Bella releva la tête et un éclair d'angoisse traversa ses prunelles sombres.

- Nessie ! Jake !

Ils coururent en direction de la maison de Jake, Carlisle laissant même les blessés. Ils se figèrent de nouveau, en entrant dans la réserve. Le tableau était encore pire qu'à Forks. Les loups-garous et les vampires s'étaient entretués dans un combat sanguinaire et sans doute d'une rare violence. Il y avait des membres de loups et de vampires un peu partout, la réserve était saccagée… de grands feux étaient allumés d'autres mourraient doucement, laissant des cendres de vampires s'envoler au grés du vent. L'odeur de la chair était épouvantable, par-dessus celles des loups.

Le champ de bataille était insoutenable.

C'est alors que Bella s'écria, paniquée.

- RENESMEE !

L'enfant, enfin maintenant la jeune adulte, était pendue par les pieds à un arbre, un loup qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, grièvement blessé, couché sous elle. D'un saut, la jeune mère sauta et détacha sa fille inconsciente. Edward se précipita pour aider Bella. La petite était vivante. Mordue à plusieurs endroits, couverte de blessures en tout genre… mais elle vivait. Cependant, sur sa joue, elle avait été brûlée. Une marque au fer intentionnelle qui représentait…

Bella reculait les cheveux bouclés de sa fille pour voir son visage. Edward et les autres virent en même temps qu'elle la marque sur la joue de l'enfant, un message. Une mise en garde.

Le symbole des Volturi.

Ils venaient de déclarer ouvertement la guerre.

Edward posa un puissant cri de rage.

A cet instant, Alice eut une vision… elle s'écroula sous la puissance et la violence de celle-ci.


	24. I remember

Carlisle se précipita au chevet de sa petite-fille. Alors qu'il soignait avec ses pauvres moyens à vitesse vampirique les blessures heureusement non mortelles de sa petite-fille, et tandis que Jasper s'inquiétait pour Jacob dont l'état était beaucoup plus préoccupant, Alice s'écroula.

- Alice ! S'écrièrent simultanément Esmée et Jasper en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Les yeux de la jeune vampire étaient vitreux, comme lorsqu'elle avait une vision. Cependant, jamais encore elle était tombée à cause de l'une d'elles. La vision fut longue, très longue. Plus longue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait cru possible. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla être des heures, Alice rouvrit les yeux.

Le soleil se couchait.

Elle semblait… perdue, abasourdie. Elle se tourna alors vers Bella.

- Comment as-tu pu oublier ?

Et sans laisser le temps à qui que soit de répondre, elle se leva et partit à toute vitesse. Edward se tourna vers son épouse qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et ce n'est que lorsque son amie revint avec une batterie et un câble électrique qu'elle comprit… qu'elle se souvint aussi.

Elyna, ses souvenirs… ceux des autres. Elle cessa de respirer.

- Il faut l'appeler. Souffla Bella.

- Oui… mais d'abord…

La jeune femme acquiesça gravement. Elle tendit la première la main à Alice pour qu'elle l'électrocute et lui rende en premier tous ses souvenirs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? S'inquiéta Edward.

Cependant personne n'eut le temps de bouger ni même d'y songer qu'Alice électrocutait une Bella consentante.

Elle fut étourdie quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

- Ça marche.

Alice sourit et se tourna vers Jasper.

- Alice ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Pas le temps, tends ta main.

Il avait une confiance absolue en son épouse si bien qu'il ne se posa pas la moindre question et, même s'il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, ne demanda rien. Il se laissa électrocuter sans un mot. Après une seconde d'étourdissement, il releva un regard halluciné sur Alice et Bella. Oui… il se souvenait.

- Comment a-t-on pu oublier cela ?

Alice se tourna vers Edward.

- Alice je ne suis pas Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Alice regarda Bella et celle-ci acquiesça. Elle prit la place de la jeune femme.

- Edward, tu vas comprendre.

Il soupira et, sachant qu'il ne saurait rien de plus, tendit la main et ferma les yeux. Cependant, la douleur était beaucoup moins intense que les tortures de Jane. Puis… les souvenirs lui revinrent… comme s'ils avaient toujours été là.

Impressionné et déstabilisé, il posa son regard sur son épouse qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Alice qui récupéra à son tour tous ses souvenirs et non plus seulement ceux de sa vision.

Carlisle et Esmée ne posèrent pas plus de question, surtout en voyant les mines stupéfaites mais satisfaites des uns et des autres.

Quand tout le monde eut recouvré la mémoire, le silence se fit.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Alice.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle toujours pas réagi ?

Ce fut Jasper qui répondit.

- Elle ne sait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle reste deux à trois ans sur chaque planète le temps de bien voir ce qu'il se passe et de rétablir l'ordre et la discipline… sachant qu'il y en a quatre-vingt douze… des… gouverneurs lui font des rapports annuels mais Dark Nil'Fron est le gouverneur de la Terre…

- Et alors ? Il m'a semblé sympathique… et attentif à notre planète.

- Certes mais c'est Lornéal qui est chargé d'apporter les rapports de Dark à Elyna et lui n'aime pas beaucoup ni les vampires ni la Terre, encore moins des humains…

- Ha…

A cet instant, la petite voix de Renesmée se fit entendre.

- Maman ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite qui reposait dans les bras d'Esmée, Carlisle accroupi à ses côtés.

- Ma chérie ! Accourut l'intéressée.

Edward arrivait le millième de seconde suivant.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- J'étais sûre que vous m'entendriez… j'ai eu tellement peur…

A cet instant Jasper leur ordonna de se taire et flaira l'horizon.

Cinq regards inquiets l'observaient.

- Jasper ? Se leva Carlisle.

Alice lui tenait la main et son époux répondit au patriarche :

- Ils sont réveillés.

Carlisle suivit le regard de son fils adoptif et se tourna vers l'obscurité. Bientôt, tous regardaient la forêt encore silencieuse et plongée dans la nuit.


	25. Soutien

Le silence ne demeura pas longtemps. Bientôt, ils perçurent tous distinctement le bruit d'affrontement des nouveaux-nés qui se battaient pour la nourriture, le sang humain éparpillé partout les rendant fous.

- Maman ? Interrogea Renesmée.

Sa mère vit dans son regard de nouveau la petite fille qu'elle était quelques années seulement auparavant.

- Je suis là mon bébé…

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Ils sont complètement fous !

Jasper dut lui parler par télépathie car son frère secoua la tête :

- Pas vraiment mais leurs pensées ne sont pas cohérentes.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Pour le moment une cinquantaine, répondit le télépathe et ils deviennent chaque minute plus nombreux…

- Que va-t-on faire ? Murmura Esmé.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, répondit sombrement Alice le regard vitreux. Quoique nous fassions, nous allons tous nous faire tuer… Tous les humains sont perdus.

- Ils ne sont déjà plus beaucoup… murmura Jasper sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

A cet instant, une plainte s'éleva derrière eux. Jacob venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Nessie…

- Je suis là ! Se précipita la jeune demi-vampire en se dégageant des bras froids de sa mère. Mon amour, je suis là…

Elle prit la tête de son imprégné alors que sa famille s'étonnait. Ainsi, le jeune couple avait passé le cap de l'amour… certes, Renesmée était une adulte maintenant.

- Mon amour ? S'étonna Edward.

Si elle avait pu pleurer, Bella l'aurait fait. Les enfants grandissaient réellement trop vite.

Puis, alors que des nouveaux-nés vampires arrivaient en face d'eux, ils entendirent du bruit venant de derrière eux, de la forêt et non du village. Tous tressaillirent et se tournèrent vers l'obscurité.

Quatre loups sortirent des ténèbres. Les vampires qui s'apprêtaient à bondir sur leur adversaire, se figèrent en plein élan de même que les loups-garous. Ils se retransformèrent en humains. Il y avait Leah, Seth, Embry et Sam.

A leur regard, on comprit que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de la meute.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de la réserve indienne.

Tout le monde se taisait.

Alors Alice redressa la tête après avoir tressaillit.

- Ils sont là !

On se retourna et effectivement, les premières lueurs rouges apparurent dans les bosquets.

On plaça Jacob et Renesmée à l'arrière car ils étaient blessés et faibles. Les loups-garous se placèrent devant eux et les vampires en première ligne car ils étaient les moins fatigués, arrivant à peine alors qu'apparemment les autres se battaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- J'espère que vous vous souvenez de votre entraînement.

- Comme si c'était hier, traduisit Edward à la place de Seth qui était de nouveau un loup.

- Alors c'est parfait, conclut Jasper, plus concentré que jamais.

Ils se battaient tous depuis plus de deux heures. C'était un véritable carnage. Personne ni chez les loups ni chez les Cullen n'avait encore perdu la vie mais la bataille semblait sur le point de mal tourner.

Soudain, Esmée s'approcha de Jasper.

- Ton téléphone sonne, lui dit-elle entre deux combats.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Ça fait au moins dix fois depuis une heure.

- Alors tu devrais décrocher ! Intervint Alice qui avait tout entendu.

Le soldat de la guerre de Sécession regarda un à un les membres de sa famille, de même que les loups avant de prendre une décision… si on le harcelait tant c'était bien pour une raison mais… il était celui qui se battait le mieux…

Et il y avait toujours des nouveau-nés qui s'éveillaient. Pour un tué, dix autres prenaient sa place.

Edward perçut par la pensée l'ordre de son frère et se précipita à ses côtés pour le seconder pendant qu'il répondait au téléphone.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et s'exclama en regardant son père adoptif tout en sachant parfaitement que tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- Réponds quand même ! L'incita Carlisle.

Le vampire hocha la tête et appuya sur l'écran tactile :

- Jasper Hale ?!

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai du composer votre numéro seize fois !

- Dark ?

- Evidemment ! Tu pensais tomber sur le Père Noël ? Pff…

- Mais… qu'est-ce que…

- Juste pour te prévenir que nous serons là dans moins d'une heure.

- A Forks ?

- Oui. Elyna n'est pas avec nous mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Combien sont-ils ?

- Quoi ? Qui ? Hein ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- La bataille de Forks, enfin le carnage de Forks et des loups par les Volturi, n'est pas passée inaperçue. Lornéal est allé prévenir la princesse mais en attendant nous vous portons secours.

- C'est elle qui l'a ordonné ?

- Non j'en ai pris l'initiative… le chaos gagne ce monde.

- Alors faites vite, nous allons être submergé !

- J'ai avec moi un escadron de 10 soldats vampires, cela suffira ?

- ILS SONT PLUS D'UNE CENTAINE !

- Ha… nous faisons aussi vite que possible.

La communication fut brusquement coupée et Jasper décida que le réseau était en mauvais état et que Dark ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez…

Il reprit rapidement ses sens et il repartit au combat avec plus de rage que jamais en s'exclamant :

- Les renforts arrivent ! Tenez bon !

Cela redonna de l'espoir à sa famille qui retrouva son énergie grâce à l'espoir.

Cinquante-deux minutes exactement plus tard, onze vampires arrivèrent par l'ouest en courant. Dark et les autres étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes et aux souvenirs qu'ils en avaient tous. Vampires sans en être. Blafards, étrangement vêtus de noir (Dark plus encore que les autres, simples soldats) mais des yeux étrangement… normaux et humains.

- Au nom de Son Altesse, je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement le combat !

Sa voix soudain puissante retentit dans la nuit et presque tout le monde se figea pour le regarder. Les nouveaux-nés n'en avaient cependant que faire alors que Dark continuait son discours.

- Dans le cas contraire, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de tous vous anéantir.

Dans un ensemble parfait et faisant fi des recommandations du Maître Vampire terrien, les anciens habitants de Forks et de la réserve nouvellement vampirisés reprirent de plus bel les hostilités. Dark afficha alors un magnifique sourire :

- Cela m'aurait peiné qu'ils se rendent ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas vraiment battu !

D'un geste, il ordonna à son groupe d'entrer dans la bataille avant de suivre lui-même cette voie.


	26. Quand le vent se lève

_VOICI DEUX NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES... J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS PLAIT... A BIENTOT ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS !_

Quand le vent se lève…

Malgré les pouvoirs des uns et des autres, on ne s'en sortait pas. Le jour était maintenant levé depuis plusieurs heures et il semblait à tout le monde que tout Forks avait été transformé. Les Cullen et les Loups reconnaissaient pas mal de leur ennemi ce qui rendait la bataille plus difficile encore pour eux. Ils tentèrent de les raisonner mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient et seul le sang, son odeur et son goût, guidait leur pas.

C'est alors que les vampires extraterrestres se figèrent et levèrent la tête tandis que le soleil atteignait presque son zénith. Par mimétisme, les Cullen, les loups et bientôt même les nouveaux-nés levèrent la tête afin de comprendre ce qui attirait ainsi soudain l'attention de tout le monde.

Un… vaisseau spatiale apparut alors devant eux. Tandis qu'il n'y avait rien dans le ciel quelques secondes auparavant, un machin gigantesque envahissait le ciel maintenant et faisait de l'ombre dans la clairière de combat. Les nouveaux-nés encore récemment humains se figèrent de terreur et les Cullen ainsi que les loups n'étaient guère très rassurés non plus il fallait l'admettre. Un faisceau de lumière sortit du vaisseau et téléporta au centre des combats huit elfes dont Lornéal. Ceux-ci se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'endroit où ils étaient apparus et se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Personne ne bougeait dans la clairière quand la lumière réapparut pour la seconde fois. Cette fois, c'était elle.

Elyna.

Et elle semblait très très en colère.

La jeune (enfin jeunesse relative de 25 siècles…) vampire elfique était toujours de cette beauté douloureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, son visage froid était terrible. Tout le monde se surprit à penser qu'elle était réellement la princesse des ténèbres, digne largement d'être la fille d'Hadès et de Perséphone…

Elle portait une tenue en cuir noir qui moulait parfaitement toutes les courbes parfaites de son corps, faisant ressortir sa peau nacrée et ses yeux bleus lumineux et cristallins. Sa chevelure était tressée en une coiffure compliquée incrustée de perles et d'émeraudes, retenant par la même occasion une tiare. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Son corps était l'arme la plus redoutable de l'univers et tout le monde le comprenait en la regardant simplement se déplacer avec grâce, souplesse, puissance et majesté. Elle avait des bottes noires à talons aiguilles et elle se déplaçait avec comme si elle dansait et sur ses épaules étaient fixées une lourde cape de velours vert épine.

Elle ne parla pas, pas au début, pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'elle apparut, ses sujets s'inclinèrent profondément devant elle, avec la même déférence habituelle mais elle leur prêta encore moins d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mais la colère et la soif rattrapèrent rapidement les nouveaux-nés qui délaissèrent les Cullen pour se précipiter vers les nouveaux arrivants. En effet, derrière Elyna était apparue une nouvelle lumière et des humains en était sorti. Carlisle ainsi que tous les Cullen se figèrent en songeant qu'ils étaient fous. Edward discerna les pensées de sa famille et tous s'accordaient sur le sujet : Elyna n'aurait jamais dû faire venir d'humain avec les nouveaux-nés. Mais alors qu'on allait lui crier de faire partir les humains, le vaisseau disparu de nouveau dans un gigantesque souffle d'air. Alors, les humains (tenant tous quelques choses dans les mains) se mirent en cercle derrière Elyna qui se retourna et parla dans la langue des elfes. Un des soldats de sa garde s'approcha et lui tendit quelque chose qu'elle plaça au sol. Le même étrange écran bleu qu'autour de son château protégea soudain les humains. Leur odeur fut masquée aussi mais eux, on pouvait les voir. Déboussolés de ne plus sentir de sang, les nouveaux-nés se figèrent. Elyna, toujours parfaitement calme, pencha doucement la tête et parla.

Pas fort, pas d'une voix puissante comme Dark plusieurs heures auparavant… mais pourtant sa portée fut plus grande, froide… implacable et personne ne put faire autrement que de l'écouter.

- Le prochain qui bouge, je lui arrache la tête.

Sa voix avait glacé les sangs pourtant déjà figés dans leur corps d'immortel… mais sa phrase leur donna des frissons qui leur parcourut l'échine. On cessa jusqu'à respirer.

Elle observa un long moment la clairière, inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux, quatre elfes l'encadrant.

Edward sentit l'esprit d'Elyna voler littéralement au dessus de la clairière, cherchant il ne savait quel renseignement…

_Combien ils sont…_

_Qu… quoi ?_ S'étonna Edward en sentant la présence de la vampire dans son crâne.

_Je compte combien ils sont…_

_Mais…_

Mais elle était déjà repartie. La puissance de son esprit lui donna la migraine mais c'était surtout ses pouvoirs et dons qui l'impressionnaient. Quelques minutes après, elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Bien, maintenant c'est la guerre ! Puis élevant la voix : vous, nouveaux-nés, rendez-vous et je vous rendrai votre humanité, battez-vous pour du sang et nous vous écraserons. Elle s'adressa alors à deux elfes et un vampire en elfique qui s'inclinèrent avant de conclure : Vous irez les voir eux pour inverser la transformation.

- Combien sont-ils ? S'approcha Edward.

- Ils sont encore 673.

Tous les Cullen et les loups avaient entendu. Ha… ouais effectivement.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Carlisle.

La jeune elfe-vampire haussa les épaules.

- Ne vous en faites pas, d'ici ce soir, il n'y en aura plus un seul.

Déjà, 249 se rendirent aux elfes. Les autres nouveaux-nés tentèrent de les tuer en les traitant de lâches…

La princesse envoya quatre elfes et autant de vampires dans les alentours, trouver ceux qui s'étaient échappés.

Les combats reprirent et la princesse des ténèbres resta un long moment à les regarder combattre. Elle avait lancé sa troupe d'élite dans la bataille mais elle n'y prit pas part elle-même… du moins pas au début.

Puis, la parfaite statue de marbre qu'elle était et qui scrutait froidement la scène s'anima. Elle avait sans doute besoin de se défouler, c'est sans doute pourquoi elle n'utilisa pas ses dons mais seulement sa force et sa vitesse pour détruire les nouveaux-nés.

Quand Jasper, qui était pourtant le meilleur des Cullen et de loin, en tuait un, Elyna avait le temps d'en tuer une demi-douzaine… et elle bougeait et agissait avec une telle nonchalance et une telle maîtrise dédaigneuse que c'en était presque insultant.


	27. les roseaux plient

… les roseaux plient

Et soudain, alors que le soleil orange vivait ses dernières minutes sur cette partie du globe, ce fut le silence.

Tout était terminé.

Reprenant par réflexe leur souffle, tout le monde se taisait et regardait les uns et les autres…

Leah était blessée, très grièvement. Un elfe se précipita à ses côtés ainsi que les humains qu'Elyna libéra de leur cage bleue.

Les Cullen et les loups allèrent voir Leah, Jacob et Renesmée que l'on avait réuni pour les soigner ensemble. Pendant ce temps, Elyna rassemblait ses hommes pour leur demander un compte rendu.

Carlisle observait avec attention le soigneur elfe ainsi que ses méthodes. Soudain, il songea aux cadavres et se redressa suivi par son fils qui avait perçu ses pensées. Il hocha la tête.

- Nous revenons, dit Carlisle aux autres en embrassant le front d'Esmée.

Edward sourit à son épouse et posa une main paternelle sur la tête bouclée de sa fille. Mais tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Alice lâcha la main de son époux et se précipita vers eux.

- Attendez, je viens aussi.

Ceux qui restèrent ne savaient ce qui allait se dire ni se faire mais une chose était certaine, Alice l'avait vu en vision et désirait y prendre part.

Tous les trois s'avançaient vers Elyna calmement, à une allure à peu près humaine, lorsque Dark Nil'Fron s'avança à leur rencontre. Il les salua avec une courtoisie digne des Volturi.

- Tout le monde se porte bien chez vous ?

- Oui, répondit Carlisle.

Tous voyaient bien que le gouverneur de la Terre était contrarié.

- J'en suis ravi… j'étais inquiet qu'il vous soit arrivé quelques malheurs. Je suis vraiment désolé que nous ne soyons pas intervenu avant… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, enfin, nous ne savions pas que c'était aussi grave.

- Mais… Demanda Edward qui suivait plus ou moins les pensées du vampire.

- Nous avons reçu la semaine dernière un rapport inquiétant de nos deux espions placés chez les Volturi… Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen s'y trouvaient, prisonniers. J'ai alors demandé que l'on prévienne Son Altesse que quelque chose se préparait sans doute, en plus de la guerre qui menace la Terre…

- Je ne comprends pas que personne n'ait rien vu avant. S'étonna Alice.

- Vous n'êtes pas non plus venus nous demander de l'aide, alors je pensais que la situation n'était pas si terrible.

- Mais… s'étrangla Edward, on nous avait bloqué notre mémoire.

- Point celle de Bella. Elle, devait se souvenir.

Alice tressaillit et Edward aussi. C'était vrai.

Carlisle soupira.

- Et maintenant ?

Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la princesse – toujours aussi belle et ténébreuse – et se turent quelques instants. Dark finit par soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis, les Volturi ne vont plus garder leur trône longtemps…

Le silence s'établit de nouveau cette fois plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alice ne demande :

- Et que va-t-on faire des cadavres ? Il faut les brûler… sans doute vaudrait-il mieux commencer rapidement.

Carlisle sourit au petit lutin qui lui répondit par une grimace. Carlisle était venu justement pour ça. Edward vit alors la vision qu'avait eu Alice et il se figea… Impressionnant !

Dark leur sourit étrangement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Elyna et les elfes vont s'en charger rapidement… venez.

D'un geste de la main et suivant ses paroles, il s'approcha de la princesse.

- Altesse ?

- Oui ? Dit-elle sans relever la tête d'une morsure… certainement un nouveau-né que son sang avait attiré malgré son état de vampire.

- Le docteur Cullen s'inquiète des corps…

- S'ils m'avaient prévenue avant que la situation ne soit plus que désastreuse, tous ces gens ne seraient probablement pas morts et nous n'aurions pas besoin de les incinérer maintenant.

- Pardonnez-nous, intervint alors Alice tandis qu'un silence de mort avait accueilli ses paroles. Mais avec le temps, l'inquiétude et la traque… Bella vous avait oubliée.

Elyna releva brutalement la tête et les fixa, apparemment très en colère.

- La traque ?

Elle fixa Edward. Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait à lui par son esprit parce qu'il était habitué à les entendre et les « voir ». Il acquiesça.

- Nous sommes poursuivis depuis 5 ans par les Volturi. Sur Terre on se doute plus ou moins que des créatures des ténèbres existent et les gens ont de plus en plus peur.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils de plus en plus à mesure qu'il prononçait ses mots.

- Pourquoi s'en être pris aux loups ?

- Nous venons de Forks, reprit Carlisle. Les loups sont nos alliés et lors de la dernière bataille nous ont soutenus. Ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié.

- Et Renesmée était avec eux depuis quelques années.

- Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ? Combien sont morts ?

- Il n'en reste que cinq…

Le ciel pourtant presque dégagé (chose rare dans la région) s'obscurcit soudainement et un orage sans pluie éclata.

- ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! _Letray !_

Les elfes relevèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Elle leur jeta un ordre bref dans la même langue étrange et les huit elfes libres commencèrent à rassembler les cadavres, corps, membres qui gisaient un peu partout grâce à leur pouvoir de télékinésie. C'est alors que les elfes et Elyna se tournèrent vers la forêt, suivis quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard par les vampires et les loups. Huit silhouettes sortaient de la forêt.

Ils marchaient en ligne, avec de grande cape noire à capuche. Aucun doute quand à leur appartenance au plus célèbre des clans des vampires terriens : les Volturi.

Tous entendirent alors la princesse elfique dans leur tête ordonner :

- _Pas un mot, laissez-moi faire._

Elle fit un geste de la main et les elfes disparurent, soudain invisibles. Ne restaient que les vampires d'Elyna, celle-ci, les Cullen, les Quileutes et les quelques humains d'Elyna.

- Tiens tiens, fit une voix mielleuse que les Cullen reconnurent sans mal. Je vois qu'on a appelé du renfort.

Les Volturi rabattirent leur capuche et les Cullen reconnurent Félix (qui avait parlé), Heidi et Alec. Les cinq autres leur étaient familiers mais seul Edward put mettre un nom sur leur visage grâce à son don.

_- Carlisle…_

Le chef du clan Cullen répondit à l'injonction de la jeune elfe et s'approcha d'elle, escorté par Jasper.

- Félix. C'est donc à toi que nous devons ce carnage ?

- Moi ? Non bien sûr… nous étions la moitié de la garde… tu sais que maintenant elle compte plus de 150 vampires…

- Je l'ignorais.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis ? Ils me semblent pourtant qu'ils sont arrivés à point nommé pour vous sauver.

Elyna n'avait toujours pas effectué le moindre mouvement. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que les Cullen virent qu'Elyna… n'était plus Elyna.


	28. Colère

Je vous mets deux petits chapitres, pardon de ne pas publier plus mais je n'ai pas le temps... en tout cas, merci d'être là et bonne lecture

Elyna était grande, très mince, brune, yeux bleus cristalins et des oreilles pointues trahissant ses origines elfiques… mais la femme qui était près d'eux… était un vampire tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Peau blanche, yeux rouges, pas spécialement grande, châtain presque brune mais les cheveux ondulés… belle certes mais guère éblouissante comme l'était Elyna. Leur surprise se lisait clairement sur leur visage et ils entendirent de nouveau Elyna dans leur esprit, cette fois agacée.

-_ Ne faites pas cette tête là enfin ! Je vous avais dit que je pouvais changer d'apparence… Carlisle reprenez-vous et présentez-moi !_

_- Sous quel nom ?_

_- Elyna, nomade._

- Félix… se reprit Carlisle, voici Elyna.

- Elyna, lui sourit avec un regard charmeur le chef de l'expédition, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance…

- Je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse en dire autant.

Les Volturi se mirent aussitôt en position de combat, surpris et courroucés.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda alors Alec.

- Parce que vous mettez la Terre à feu et à sang, que vous avez tué des centaines d'innocents…

- Nous ne les avons pas tués, c'est vous… La contredit Heidi.

- Les vampires sont morts techniquement donc c'est vous les meurtriers… quel était le but de cette manœuvre en dehors de détruire les Cullen ?

Félix fronçait les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu pour poser les questions ? Ici nous sommes les maîtres, comme partout.

- J'aimerais tout de même avoir une réponse.

- D'abord, qui sont les autres vampires qui vous accompagnent ?

Elyna haussa un sourcil et tous les vampires de sa garde disparurent comme les elfes quelques instants plus tôt sous les regards médusés et soudain plus qu'inquiets des Volturi.

- Qu… que s'est-il passé ? Hoqueta Heidi.

Elyna joua la surprise.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Alec s'emporta alors et utilisa son don contre les Cullen… pendant qu'un autre vampire de la garde traçait un cercle de feu tout autour de leur groupe, certainement dans le but de les empêcher de s'échapper. Si les autres tressaillirent, Elyna haussa à peine un sourcil dédaigneux. Puis elle remarqua que les blessés étaient perdus dans le noir, ne sentant, ne voyant et n'entendant plus rien. Alors elle fronça les sourcils.

- Que leur faites-vous ?

Sa voix soudain froide ramena rapidement l'attention sur elle et ils perdirent leur sourire sadique une seconde avant de répondre, satisfaits.

- Ce que nous faisons de mieux : accomplir la volonté de nos maîtres par la force. Nous voulons des réponses, vous résistez, nous torturons.

Mais c'était à ne pas dire.

- Cette fois, c'est la guerre !

Personne n'eut le temps de se poser la moindre question, l'orage éclata de nouveau. Simultanément, Elyna retrouvait sa véritable apparence, faisait réapparaître les elfes et les vampires. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, les elfes exécutaient ses ordres donnés par télépathie et portaient secours aux Cullen et aux loups tandis qu'Elyna avait obligé mentalement Alec à rétracter son pouvoir et qu'elle-même avait absorbé les flammes avec ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Alec sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'Elyna.

- Il faut partir, paniqua soudain Heidi, nous reviendrons avec du renfort…

Certes, présentement, ils étaient huit contre une trentaine…

Félix n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la garde des Volturi se rendait compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire le moindre mouvement. Ils se débattirent de toute leur force, utilisant leur don… mais rien n'y fit.

Pendant ce temps, Elyna s'était tournée vers les Cullen.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

Bella acquiesça gravement. L'elfe vampire se détourna d'eux pour se diriger vers les Volturi qui se figèrent à son arrivée.

Elle était… terrifiante… et surtout douloureusement belle. Et ils comprirent qu'ils allaient mourir. Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était ni d'où elle venait mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

- La récréation est terminée. J'ai mal agi en vous laissant gouverner à votre guise. Mais je vais me rattraper un peu en vous faisant subir ce que vous avez gentiment appliquer sur les autres.

- Mais… tenta l'un d'eux, nous n'avions pas le choix !

Elyna ne le regarda même pas, pourtant, le vampire roux aux yeux rouge d'une trentaine d'années plaça bientôt ses mains sur ses tempes avant de hurler de douleur.

- Farrell, rejeter la faute sur les autres plutôt que d'assumer ses actes est déconseillé…

- J'ai compris ! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Pitié, arrêtez !

Alors, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction à une vitesse incroyable (même pour des vampires !) et le fusilla du regard. La seconde suivante, le pauvre Volturi prenait feu devant eux. Il cria de douleur mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger…

- Elyna ! Cria soudain Carlisle en se précipitant vers la jeune femme. Il ne supportait pas la souffrance.

Elyna allait intervenir mais elle vit du coin de l'œil Alice et son époux intercepter le chef de clan. Sans doute Alice avait-elle vu ce qu'il risquait d'arriver au charmant docteur s'il se mettait lui aussi sur sa route.

Elle était implacable, parfois trop sévère mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon le chaos régnerait.

- Alice, laisse-moi passer !

- Non Carlisle, murmura la jeune vampire. Et Jasper va m'aider à ce que tu ne passes pas.

- Mais elle le torture !

- Elle va faire face aux Volturi ! Et il faut qu'elle interroge les autres ! Il faut qu'ils aient peur ! Carlisle, j'ai vu qu'elle ne t'épargnera pas si tu te mets en travers de son chemin !

Soudain, Carlisle se figea. Elyna lui tournait à demi le dos… mais il la vit avec un regard nouveau… en réalité, la pauvre enfant ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Elle était seule au sommet avec des dons presque illimités mais elle était seule.

Il soupira et murmura, sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'entendrait.

- N'en faites pas trop, ne devenez pas comme eux.

-_ N'ayez crainte. Il n'a pas souffert. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Farrell est mort depuis huit bonnes minutes._

Alors il sourit. Elle était incroyable.


	29. Départ

Les Volturi regardaient leur compagnon hurler de douleur et brûler sous leurs yeux, partager entre la terreur et l'incrédulité. Alors que le pauvre poussait son dernier hurlement, les autres reposèrent leur regard sur la jeune demi-vampire qui était toujours impassible.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez répondre à mes questions ou je vais les puiser moi-même dans votre esprit !

- Pff, ne put s'empêcher de frimer Alec, personne ne peut avoir autant de dons que ce que vous prétendez !

Le regard d'Elyna se plissa et le pauvre vampire hurla de douleur. S'il avait pu, il se serait tomber à terre mais la princesse le retenait immobile.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Cria Heidi, nous allons vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir !

Jacob, qui se remettait doucement, se pencha vers Bella et Renesmée :

- Wouaou, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un terroriser un vampire, surtout un Volturi, aussi efficacement. Elle est flippante cette fille.

Bella le frappa derrière la tête et Renesmée sourit tandis que le loup s'indignait :

- Aïe !

A cet instant, Elyna répondit à Heidi :

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel tous les vampires, elfes et humains de la princesse se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Et… ? Demanda Félix.

Elle répondit alors sans la moindre émotion, d'une voix glacée qui fit frémir les Volturi et les Cullen :

- Et vous allez mourir.

Carlisle se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui murmura de telle sorte qu'elle seule entende :

- Euh… n'est-ce pas… un peu extrême comme sanction ?

Elyna se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Bon, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard, le chef Cullen pense qu'il vaut mieux vous garder en vie… ma foi pourquoi pas… du moins pour le moment.

La princesse haussa alors le ton et s'adressa à ses elfes dans leur langue qui s'inclinèrent et encadrèrent les Volturi qui retrouvaient simultanément le contrôle de leur corps. Les humains sortaient de leur poche les bracelets étranges qui inhibaient les dons vampiriques.

- Tendez votre bras gauche aux humains qui passent devant vous. Si l'un de vous ne songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant à toucher ces humains, il meure dans la seconde qui suit.

Les Volturi obéirent sans penser un instant à résister. Celui qui digérait le moins cette situation était Alec qui grinçait des dents. Lorsque les bracelets se refermèrent, tous sentirent une grande fatigue s'abattre sur eux. Interloqués, ils se regardèrent et Elyna, avec un fin sourire railleur, leur expliqua :

- Ces bracelets viennent d'une planète que vous ne connaissez pas mais pour faire simple elle aspire un peu de votre énergie vitale, bloquant toutes vos capacités surnaturelles.

Ils tentèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres d'utiliser leur don mais… rien ! Alors ils comprirent à cet instant que la femme qui était devant eux était maintenant leur maître. Avant même que leurs maîtres connaissent son existence, avant même que la bataille ne débute, ils surent, ils savaient qu'Elyna était le nouveau maître du monde.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, allons-y.

- Où ? Osa demander Jasper.

- A Volterra ! S'écria joyeusement Alice en se mettant à sautiller partout.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement et les elfes, Elyna et son frère lurent dans son esprit la vision qu'elle avait eu… ce qui la rendait si joyeuse était qu'elle avait vu qu'ils retrouveraient Emmett et Rosalie sains et saufs. Edward éclata de rire, les elfes demeurèrent impassibles et la princesse daigna esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Mais… les cadavres… demanda timidement Esmé.

Les elfes avaient terminé d'empiler les corps. Elyna ordonna aux Cullen et aux loups de reculer (elfes et vampires de son escorte l'ayant déjà fait) et la princesse se plaça devant le gigantesque tas des restes des vampires. Un humain lui tendit de nouveau l'appareil qui créait les boucliers bleutés et elle l'installa autour des corps sous le regard médusé des uns et des autres. Elle-même à l'extérieur, la jeune elfe-vampire fit un geste de la main et un immense brasier naquit brusquement… comme s'il brûlait depuis des heures, consumant tout à une vitesse incroyable.

On comprit que le bouclier servait à canaliser les flammes, empêchant le feu de se propager dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait rien des anciens habitants de Forks.

- Bien, maintenant allons-y.

Tout le monde la suivit.

Alors que l'on atteignait la plus vaste route de Forks, la princesse s'arrêta, se tourna vers Lornéal qui se précipita à ses côtés pour lui tendre un petit boîtier noir brillant bizarre arrondi avec deux ou trois boutons (à ce qu'il semblait) dessus. Elyna le prit, appuya dessus et la même lumière blanche qui les avait fait apparaître de longues heures auparavant les fit tous disparaître.

on va enfin pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet ! dans le véritable début de l'histoire (en tout cas pour moi) ! A bientôt


	30. Pourquoi

_voilà un nouveau chapitre... j'espère avoir un peu plus de commentaires, je vous en supplie même !_

_En attendant bonne lecture_

Inquiets, ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux ne comprenant pas. Les elfes et les vampires avaient déjà quitté la pièce où ils avaient atterri sans se poser de question, emportant avec eux les Volturi. Les humains, plus lents à réagir, s'inclinèrent à leur tour devant la princesse avant de s'éloigner à leur tour. Elyna parlait avec un autre vampire dans une langue étrange… pas de l'elfique ils l'auraient juré. L'homme à qui elle se confiait semblait être le commandant des lieux. C'est alors que Carlisle, porte-parole, s'exclama :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ?

Loups-garous et vampires la regardaient. La jeune femme les observa quelques secondes à tour de rôle avant de désigner d'un gracieux mouvement de la main quelque chose derrière eux et en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes sur un de mes vaisseaux croiseurs. Nous allons rejoindre le _Phénix_, un de mes vaisseaux principaux qui est en orbite de la Terre.

Ils se retournèrent tous et eurent la surprise de leur vie… derrière eux, par une gigantesque baie vitrée, ils voyaient la Terre s'éloigner à une vitesse incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Plus tard, coupa-t-elle Jasper, pour le moment allez reprendre des forces. J'ai des choses à faire. Nous serons sur le _Phénix_ dans vingt minutes, en attendant, ne touchez à rien et laissez mes hommes tranquille. On va vous mener à Connan, il est guérisseur et vous aidera le temps qu'on arrive sur le vaisseau.

Puis elle partit.

- Bien, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Leah.

- On attend Dark. Les avertit Alice avec son sourire habituel. C'est lui qu'Elyna nous envoie… il sera là dans moins…

- … d'une minute, acheva une voix qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître.

Ils se tournèrent dans un ensemble parfait vers leur invité et le vampire leur sourit :

- Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à Connan.

Ils marchèrent alors dans des couloirs… des pièces immenses passant des portes coulissantes et épaisses… tout cela était le fruit d'une technologie encore loin d'être connue sur la Terre… c'était impressionnant.

- Mais, les humains ne risquent pas de nous voir ? Demanda Jasper.

- Non, nous avons occulté le vaisseau lors de notre entrée dans l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi Elyna prend-elle toutes ces précautions ?

- Parce que les Volturi ne doivent pas être sur leur garde… sinon la partie serait moins intéressante.

- Vu comme ça… Marmonna Edward.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi la guerre maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Volturi attaquent les humains maintenant ?

- Euh… oui. S'étonna Bella.

- Parce qu'ils veulent prendre le pouvoir sur Terre et contrôler les humains… l'espèce humaine est entrée en guerre, une guerre puérile et les alliances se mettent en place sauf que cette espèce est trop jeune et peu sage… elle va s'autodétruire si l'on ne fait rien.

- Et ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

- Les vampires, les Volturi, ne veulent pas que les hommes meurent… et ils ne désirent pas non plus disparaître. Donc ils font ce qu'ils pensent être la meilleure solution parce qu'ils ont peur : coup d'état à l'échelle planétaire par le terreur et la force.

- Géniale…

- Mais Elyna ne va pas les laisser faire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le génocide des modificateurs…

- Elle va donc reprendre ses pleins droits sur la planète.

- Exactement. Voilà vous voici arrivés. Elyna viendra vous voir sur le _Phénix_ avant l'attaque pour tout vous expliquer. A plus tard !

Et il partit comme il était venu.

- Alors, où sont mes patients ? Demanda un elfe à la chevelure argentée en souriant.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le croiseur entrait dans un des hangars du _Phénix_. Alors que le guérisseur s'occupait de transférer à l'infirmerie du vaisseau les blessés, un vampire du nom de Gordoniltre les escorta jusqu'à des quartiers qu'on leur assigna. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en sortir sauf autorisation, évidemment. Personne ne surveillait leurs appartements mais Jasper fit remarquer que tout le vaisseau était équipé de caméra de surveillance et qu'en conséquent il valait mieux éviter de désobéir.

Sa réflexion plongea tout le monde dans un silence dubitatif que Bella brisa :

- C'est moi ou la situation nous échappe totalement ?!

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient de la situation et de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, la porte de la pièce où ils étaient réunis s'ouvrit et les Denali entrèrent, accompagnés de Garrett, le nouveau compagnon de Kate.

- Carlisle ? Edward ?... mais vous êtes tous là ! S'étonna Eleazar. Où… où sont Rosalie et Emmett ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'étonna Carmen.

- J'allais vous poser la même question, soupira Jasper.

On s'installa confortablement et Carlisle commença à parler.

- Oui, coupa un moment Tanya, Elyna est entrée à la maison et nous a paralysés par la pensée comme la première fois… sauf qu'on ne s'en rappelait pas encore. Et je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment eu très peur en la voyant débarquer de nulle part avec son escorte d'elfes et de vampires… Bref. Il y avait aussi cette fille… Jéklia ! Elle s'est approchée sans un mot de qui que ce soit et a posé sa main que notre front… alors les souvenirs sont revenus… comme ça !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, reprit Carmen en se tournant vers Esmée, Elyna a dit que l'heure était grave et que nous devions venir. Elle nous a tous téléportés dans son vaisseau, Dark nous a escortés jusqu'ici sans nous dire évidemment que vous seriez présents.

- Charmant. Et maintenant ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers Eleazar et Carlisle.

- Et maintenant si on m'expliquait ce qu'il se passe ? S'impatienta Garrett qui ne comprenait rien, n'étant guère présent lors de leur première rencontre avec la princesse.

Les deux chefs de clans se concertèrent du regard avant d'hocher la tête :

- Nous allons nous dire ce que nous faisons depuis cinq ans…

- … et attendre. Que veux-tu que nous fassions de plus ?

Alice ravala une remarqua acerbe au regard que lui lança Carlisle et Jasper commença… par raconter préalablement toute l'histoire et tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Elyna et ses acolytes.

Deux heures plus tard arrivaient Peter et Charlotte, une heure après Will et Adeline. Chacun avaient retrouvé ses souvenirs et on faisait un briefing à chaque fois de la situation.

Enfin, alors qu'on commençait à trouver le temps long, Renesmée et les modificateurs les rejoignirent suivis d'un repas. Un repas aussi délicieux et délicat que dans leurs souvenirs…

Et, tandis qu'ils pensaient tous que les retrouvailles étaient terminées, d'autres vampires les rejoignirent : le clan des Amazones arriva en premier avec Kachiri, Senna et Zafrina - à qui on avait mis un bracelet pour inhiber ses dons. Les trois femmes étaient d'une humeur exécrable et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'on leur voulait. Du coup, la conversation fut longue. Finalement, elles acceptèrent de se calmer et d'écouter l'histoire des Cullen. Puis se fut au tour du clan irlandais de les rejoindre. Maggie et Siobhan avaient eu droit eu aussi aux bracelets anti-dons… Liam ne semblait tout de même pas très rassuré. Les irlandais furent beaucoup plus coopératifs que les amazones et bientôt, même si la situation ne leur plaisait point et qu'ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment… une princesse surpuissante qui dominerait plusieurs galaxies… pff ! Ils écoutèrent et se calmèrent rapidement… Après tout ni les Cullen ni les Denalli ne semblaient inquiets. On parla beaucoup de Renesmée et de la bataille contre les Volturi. Maintenant on avait compris qu'Elyna réussait tous ceux qui s'étaient battus contre les Volturi à leur côtés des années auparavant… Délicate attention. Tous furent horrifiés d'apprendre l'extermination de Forks et des loups. Puis étonnement, ce fut au tour d'Alistair d'entrer. Sauf qu'en plus des bracelets, il était inconscient.

- Mais… se leva Carlisle inquiet et décontenancé suivi des autres, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Lornéal qui ordonnait à un elfe de poser son fardeau sur un des fauteuils, se tourna vers le chef des Cullen avec un sourire machiavélique :

- Disons qu'il n'était pas très coopératif…

- Et vous l'avez assommé ?!

- Pff, se moqua-t-il, vous savez comme moi qu'on ne peut faire perdre connaissance à un vampire… non c'est Elyna qui s'en est chargée ! Au fait, il a pieds et poings liés… nous le libérerons lorsqu'il se sera calmé… Son Altesse compte sur votre intervention… pour éviter toute démarche qui serait… définitive. Nous nous comprenons ?

Carlisle, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées, répondit :

- Très bien.

- Parrrrfait ! Je retourne à la chasse…

La porte blindée se referma dans un bruit sourd…

- Alors c'est vrai… se sont des elfes ? Murmura Maggie.

- Oui, soupira Eleazar, et les légendes sont loin d'égaler la vérité… surtout ne buvez jamais leur sang, il vous tuerait instantanément.

- Génale, marmonna Garrett.

Quelques instant après, c'était Stefan et Vladimir qui les rejoignaient, fort calmes, étrangement.

- Tiens, s'exclama Vladimir en les voyant tous là, encore un peu et nous avons fait un petit retour en arrière de quelques années. Comment allez-vous ?


	31. Armée

Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réaction, car personne (vampires, loups, demi-vampire…) ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient tous perdus et les deux roumains arrivaient, presque insouciants et les mains dans les poches.

- Bien… euh, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna Peter.

- Pas le moins du monde mais nous avons quand même notre petite idée… sourit Stefan.

- Comment cela ? S'étrangla Edward.

- Oui oui jeune vampire, s'amusa Vladimir qui avait compris que le fils prodigue de Carlisle venait de lire dans ses pensées, nous avions la connaissance d'une vampire qui n'en était pas vraiment une et qui était censée gouverner notre monde mais bon… nous ne pensions pas une telle chose possible… En tout état de cause, vous savez si nous, nous avons appris cette rumeur il y a plus de deux mille ans, il est fort possible que…

- … que les Volturi en aient eu connaissance aussi, termina Kate à sa place.

Les deux roumains acquiescèrent.

A cet instant, Alistair reprit connaissance.

Après près de deux heures de tentatives de calmer puis d'expliquer la situation au nomade londonien, le clan Egyptien entra à son tour.

- Cette fois nous sommes au complet, fit remarquer Alice.

- Pas d'autres arrivées ? L'interrogea son père.

La jeune vampire secoua la tête :

- Je n'en vois aucune en tout cas.

Ils étaient à présent vingt-neuf vampires et quatre loups mais la pièce était immense et tout le monde tenait largement dans la salle.

- Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, les accueillit Carlisle, venez vous asseoir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

A leur tête, il valait mieux leur expliquer, parce qu'ils semblaient complètement perdus.

Eux aussi portaient des bracelets.

Tandis que les explications se terminaient, la porte s'ouvrit sur les humains escortés par des elfes et on leur servi un repas… après le départ de ceux-ci (sans un mot) et après avoir détaché Alistair, les Cullen, Denalli et les quatre nomades qui les accompagnaient la première fois leur expliquèrent le principe de la nourriture… et des repas cuisinés. Après quelques incertitudes et inquiétudes de part et d'autres, ils apprécièrent grandement le repas, allant même jusqu'à profiter des mets délicats qu'on leur avait servis.

- Moi, s'écria Garrett, je veux bien être retenu prisonnier plus souvent dans ces conditions !

On rit. La discussion avait naturellement dérivé sur des sujets plus joyeux que la guerre imminente et de la chasse aux vampires qui sévissait depuis quelques années menée par les Volturi. Malgré les rires, Carlisle répondit en souriant, amusé lui aussi par la réflexion de l'ex-nomade.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas prisonniers !

- Alors pourquoi ces bracelets ? L'interrogea Maggie.

- Je pense qu'elle a préféré prévenir que guérir… ce qui peut se concevoir non ?

On ne sut que répondre. C'est alors que la voix de Lornéal retentit les faisant tous tressaillir. Faire tressaillir des vampires… c'était quand même assez amusant.

- Et Carlisle a absolument raison, juste une mesure de précaution. Dès que nous vous jugerons inoffensifs pour nos troupes, Son Altesse vous les fera retirer.

- Lornéal, le salua froidement Jasper en se levant.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple.

- Jasper… puis se tournant vers tous autres avec son dédain et son arrogance habituels. Veuillez tous me suivre, vous êtes attendus présentement.

Et le groupe de trente-trois qu'ils étaient sortis escortés par une garde de dix elfes armés. Ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas riaient sous cape face à cette maigre escorte mais les autres savaient, connaissaient leurs dons et leur puissance… à dix et armés, ils les tueraient sans doute tous avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de quitter le couloir.

Plusieurs dédales, escaliers, corridors et étages plus tard, on les fit entrer dans une pièce plus grande encore qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elyna était à une sorte de balcon et dominait une armée de vampires et d'elfe. Ils étaient bien deux mille.

- Ho mon Dieu… souffla Esmée.

Les Volturi n'avaient strictement aucune chance.

Elle leur parlait dans une langue qui leur était inconnue mais avec une ferveur et une puissance qui n'avait pas besoin de traduction pour être comprise. A la fin de son discours, ils l'acclamèrent, les elfes à gauche, les vampires à droite.

Il n'y avait pas de barrière sur la plateforme où la vampire-elfe était installée. Alors elle s'avança jusqu'au bord et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sauf qu'elle ne sembla pas subir les effets de la gravité et descendit lentement de sa hauteur jusqu'au sol où ils étaient tous rassemblés.

Alors ils se tournèrent d'un quart de tour vers la droite pour les uns et d'un quart de tour à gauche pour les autres. Les elfes s'inclinèrent à leur manière avec le poing sur le cœur, l'autre bras dans le dos, tandis que les vampires se redressaient pour un garde-à-vous magistral.

La princesse s'approcha ensuite d'eux alors qu'ils étaient en face d'elle à une cinquantaine de mètres (oui la salle étaient immense, une sorte de gigantesque hangar). Elle avait retiré sa lourde cape de velours vert sapin dévoilant son corsage noir lassé dans son dos. Elle portait à présent une espèce de protège poignet qui couvrait une partie de sa main et tout son avant-bras. Elle avait dans le dos une épée elfique et une arme à sa ceinture, un cimeterre et une autre qui n'était certes pas d'origine terrienne mais dont personne ne douta de l'efficacité. Elle arriva, fière, droite, rapide pour un humain mais lentement et nonchalamment pour eux, vampires. Elle était indéniablement faite pour régner. Une fois à quelques mètres d'eux, elle se figea, les dévisagea un à un puis s'exclama :

- Nous sommes prêts.

Sa voix, calme mais froide et implacable, fit frissonner tout le monde, surtout ceux qui ne l'avaient vue que quelques minutes sans l'entendre parler.

- Les bracelets… Osa Edward.

Elyna hocha la tête et suivit de Dark, Lornéal et de sa garde reprochée de deux elfes et deux vampires, la princesse quitta la pièce.

- Et… on fait quoi ? Demanda Leah.

Will haussa les épaules et joignit les gestes à ses paroles.

- Bah on la suit !


	32. Instruction

_Coucou ! Un autre petit chapitre, merci de me suivre et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez des reviews _

_A bientôt_

Ils traversèrent presque l'ensemble du vaisseau avant de se retrouver dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle fit alors entrer tout le monde puis se tourna vers les terriens pour les regarder un à un. Seul Edward « voyait » qu'en réalité elle lisait dans leur esprit pour y déceler une éventuelle menace. Finalement, elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Dark.

- Vous pouvez le leur retirer.

Le vampire acquiesça en s'inclinant et appela quelqu'un certainement avec une radio cachée dans son oreille. Alors que la jeune princesse prenait la parole, cinq humains arrivèrent avec l'appareil pour retirer les bracelets.

- Tendez votre bras gauche et restez calme s'il vous plaît.

- Altesse, s'inclina Vladimir, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Elyna posa un regard amusé sur lui et Stefan.

- Tiens, les demi-dieux… je suis ravie de vous avoir parmi nous.

- Je suis flatté que vous sachiez qui nous sommes.

- Rassurez-vous, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous, tout comme les Volturi. Vous êtes les plus dangereux.

- J'apprécie le compliment.

- Mais pas assez pour être une menace pour moi ! Et non vous ne prendrez pas le pouvoir à la place des Volturi, vous ne serez pas gouverneurs ni régents.

Leur sourire quitta instantanément leur visage et Edward dissimula mal son sourire. La princesse dut se dire qu'elle leur avait assez accordés d'attention car elle se tourna vers les loups :

- Comment vont les modificateurs ?

- Beaucoup mieux Elyna, merci. Répondit poliment Jacob. Ce qui d'ailleurs stupéfia tout le monde et on le regarda presque avec horreur mais surtout avec effarement. Bah quoi ?

Renesmée éclata de rire mais le regard froid d'Elyna calma rapidement ses ardeurs et la demi-vampire recula même d'un pas.

Derrière eux, dans la salle où ils venaient d'entrer, se trouvait des centaines de petits vaisseaux, juste assez grand pour une personne… comme des avions de chasse plus sophistiqués.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Parce que la salle de transfert n'est pas assez grande pour discuter mais rassurez-vous elle n'est pas loin… Renesmée et les loups, je me demande s'il est judicieux de vous emmener. On me dit que vous n'êtes pas complètement rétablis et…

- Ha non ! S'écria Leah, qui pour sa part avait pleinement récupéré, nous voulons venir ! En plus avec votre armée, ce sera une partie de plaisir…

La princesse fit une moue désapprobatrice.

- J'ai pris ce que je pouvais en partant… ils sont plus de sept milliards sur cette planète ça va être la panique… je ne pense pas que deux mille suffisent mais les renforts devraient arriver d'ici une semaine.

- Ha…

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda Amun, du clan égyptien.

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'alliés, parce que ce monde, vous vivez dedans…

- … parce que vous avez besoin de nous pour vous repérer dans Volterra surtout ! Renifla dédaigneusement Zafrina.

- Je connais Volterra, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. De plus, je sais que vous n'y avez jamais mis les pieds… je n'aurais pris que les Cullen si j'avais seulement besoin d'une visite guidée.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

- Bien. Je vais vous expliquer brièvement la marche que nous allons suivre. Mais d'abord j'ai besoin de savoir si vous vous battrez avec nous contre les Volturi.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, s'écria Alice.

- Evidemment, acquiesça Carlisle en s'étant préalablement tourné vers toute sa famille.

- De même pour nous, répondit Eleazar.

- Vous pouvez aussi compter sur nous, dirent Adeline et Peter en parlant de leur couple respectif.

- Nous allons aussi nous battre ! Ajouta Maggie.

- De même, dit Amun en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Et bien pas moi ! Se récria Alistair en affrontant la princesse.

- Mauvaise réponse, marmonna Edward en reposant son regard sur Elyna. Ceux qui l'entendirent et qui connaissaient la jeune elfe hochèrent la tête, les autres froncèrent les sourcils.

Elyna, toujours aussi imperturbable, le fixa une seconde.

- Très bien. Dites au revoir à vos amis.

Elle utilisa certainement aussi une radio qu'elle avait dans l'oreille et parla en elfique. Quelques secondes après, deux elfes en plus de sa garde rapprochée arrivaient. Elle leur donna des instructions puis se tourna de nouveau vers le vampire londonien.

- Ils vont nous ramener à Londres. Ne nous barrez pas la route ou vous mourrez.

- Mais mais…

Cependant on l'emmenait déjà.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis avec vous ! Cria-t-il. Je vais me battre à vos côtés…

Elyna fit un geste de la main et les deux elfes se figèrent.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas une agence touristique. Lorsqu'on prend une décision, on la tient ! Emmenez-le !

Et ils repartirent. Alors elle se tourna vers Vladimir et Stefan qui ne faisaient aucun geste, tout comme les autres.

- Elyna, osa Edward, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré… nous avons besoin d'allié…

- Il ne nous aurait été d'aucune utilité de toute façon… Alors vous deux ?

- Euh… ils avaient d'abord songé à ne pas rester puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas gouverner après mais la princesse était assez terrifiante… et après tout, on allait se battre contre les Volturi, leur pire ennemi non ? Nous allons rester et nous battre. Annonça clairement Stefan.

- Bien. Les loups ?

Les deux alphas se concertèrent du regard puis hochèrent la tête.

- Tuer des vampires ? Nous sommes des votre.

- Parfait. On va vous apporter des armures, sauf pour les loups, et des armes. En attendant je vais vous expliquer le plan d'attaque… On peut se téléporter d'ici sur Terre sans problème, pas besoin de passer par des croiseurs.

- Mais, la coupa Maggie, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas fait ça avant ?

- Parce que j'ai dû vous chercher sur Terre, vous n'avez pas de marqueur sous cutané… et pour les Cullen, vous étiez trop nombreux à ne pas avoir de marqueur… bref d'ici c'est plus simple. Je vais téléporter mes troupes un peu partout dans le monde, et en même temps je vais prendre le contrôle des médias en expliquant la situation. C'est déjà presque la panique sur Terre ça ne devrait pas être tellement pire… Alice, il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là. La vampire en question acquiesça et commença à fouiller le futur. Je vais prévenir les gens… et une fois que la situation ne manquera plus de dégénérer, nous allons prendre d'assaut Volterra. Vous tous, ma garde rapprochée, un corps de vampires et un autre d'elfe et enfin moi. Actuellement, on compte 162 signes de vie dans leur château… Soyez prêts à vous battre à toute heure d'ici 24h… des questions ?

- Une fois arrivés à Volterra, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On tue tous ceux qui nous résistent, on épargne les autres. Je vous donnerai des bracelets inhibiteurs… si vous pouvez en neutraliser plutôt que les tuer, n'hésitez pas mais ne mettez pas inutilement votre vie en danger.

- Et maintenant ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez mais ne gênez pas mon équipage s'il vous plaît. Attendez cependant quelques instants, on va vous apporter vos armures. A plus tard.


	33. Préparation

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours... j'aimerais un peu plus de reviews... s'il vous plaît_

_A bientôt_

* * *

Préparation

En effet quelques minutes après le départ d'Elyna, des vampires leur apportèrent des armures comme les leur dans une espèce de cuir noir. Seuls les loups n'en eurent pas.

Finalement, on décida de se disperser dans le vaisseau afin de repérer les lieux et de parler de tout ça en famille.

- Tu penses que tout va bien se passer ? Demanda Esmée à Carlisle.

Les quileutes avaient accompagné les Cullen.

- J'espère. De toute façon il est trop tard. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà avoir fait l'annonce.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Si on allait dans la salle de commandement, peut-être que l'on aurait des réponses.

On suivit Alice et Edward et une dizaine de minutes après, ils entraient dans la salle de navigation. Elyna était installée sur un fauteuil au milieu de la grande pièce, entre deux sièges de navigation que tenaient des vampires, de part et d'autre du sien. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun elfe… derrière la princesse se tenait une dizaine de techniciens certainement qui faisaient… euh, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient mais ils semblaient très concentrés. En face d'Elyna, une autre très grande baie vitrée mais avec un écran holographique devant qui montrait à cet instant ce qu'il se passait sur Terre. Cela devait bien faire deux heures que la princesse avait annoncé leur existence au monde. Soudain, elle se leva.

- Téléportez-les à bord.

Alors, sous leur yeux ébahis, arrivèrent le président des Etats-Unis, le roi d'Angleterre et le premier ministre britannique, le président français, la chancelière allemande, le président russe, le président chinois, l'empereur du Japon, le président d'Afrique du Sud, les présidents du Brésil et du Mexique, et le premier ministre de l'Inde. Ils arrivèrent pratiquement simultanément. La princesse se leva alors.

- Soyez les bienvenues sur _le Phénix_. Je suis la princesse Elyna. C'est moi qui suis en charge de protéger les humains des vampires.

Les pauvres mortels peinaient à la regarder tant elle était belle. Ils étaient éblouis par tout ce qu'ils voyaient… ça allait beaucoup trop vite à leur goût.

- Suivez-moi en salle de conférence, nous pourrons discourir plus librement… mais ne vous en faites pas, personne ne vous touchera et vous repartirez tous sains et saufs. Je ne veux pas la guerre… cependant, avant toute chose, des humains s'approchèrent et donnèrent à chacun d'entre eux une espèce de cercle en argent qu'ils regardèrent sans comprendre. Elyna montra son oreille et prit un des objets pour l'y mettre. Mettez ceci s'il vous plaît, il s'agit d'un traducteur instantanée ainsi nous nous comprendrons tous sans problème. Un peu déboussolés, ils obéirent et une fois que chacun l'eut mis, elle se tourna. Bien, allons-y.

Edward vit leur regard s'agrandir lorsqu'elle leur parla et il en déduisit que la traduction fonctionnait déjà. La princesse les fit passer devant elle, escortés par les elfes puis elle se tourna vers Carlisle et les autres.

- Sam, Carlisle… j'aimerais que vous assistiez à la réunion.

Les deux alphas acquiescèrent et suivirent la princesse.

Une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la pièce, Jacob marmonna :

- Et nous on fait quoi ?

Renesmée embrassa son compagnon en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est pas si grave qu'elle ne t'ait pas demandé de les accompagner.

Bella éclata de rire.

- Jake, le fait que tu boudes sa décision montre à quel point tu es immature et qu'elle a eu raison.

Sa réflexion renfrogna plus encore le loup-garou, faisant éclater de rire les autres.

Pendant ce temps, en salle de conférence, Elyna expliquait aux représentants du monde riche ce qu'il se passait depuis le début de l'humanité (ou presque…) qui chacun était, son rôle, le rôle des autres, l'existence des demi-vampires et des loups-garous, des elfes et des modificateurs. Elle leur expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas que la population panique parce que ça ne changerait rien à la situation.

Elle n'était pas là pour gouverner les hommes mais les vampires, agissant pour prévenir et préserver la race humaine. Ainsi, rien ne changerait pour eux en dehors du fait qu'ils connaîtraient la race des vampires et autres créatures. Il ne fallait pas chasser les vampires car certains, du reste, ne tuaient pas d'humains, comme le docteur Cullen qu'elle présenta… il sauvait même des vies humaines… et grâce à elle et ses compétences, les vampires n'auraient plus jamais besoin de chasser… le sang recuisiné était parfait mais ils verraient les détails plus tard… elle leur fit simplement savoir qu'en cas de problème, il sera mis en place une sorte de brigade d'intervention spéciale pour les vampires qui tueraient de nouveau… de même que les naissances vampiriques seraient très contrôlées. La seule contrainte des humains serait que toute la population majeure devra donner son sang une fois par mois…

Après quelques heures de pourparlers qui eurent l'allure d'éternité aux autres qui attendaient en dehors de la salle de conférence, ils sortirent enfin. Elyna les renvoya aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait faits venir en affirmant qu'il fallait impérativement qu'ils s'entendent entre eux pour qu'il y ait un ambassadeur des humains qui se chargerait de la communication entre son équipe et les humains. Mais ils verraient plus tard, pour le moment, il fallait calmer les populations et surtout, stopper la guerre.

Elle leur fit clairement comprendre que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas la guerre de leur propre chef, elle s'en chargerait et elle ferait un petit nettoyage chez les humains.

Ha oui ! Et elle améliorerait leur médecine, leur nourriture… bref leur technologie dans la mesure de leur compréhension. Cependant, ils comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas accès à de nouvelles armes.

Ils comprirent tous, que malgré les apparences, les humains venaient de perdre le contrôle de la Terre.

Carlisle sortit en dernier, laissant Elyna seule dans la salle. Alors qu'il se retournait, il la vit soupirer. Ses traits se détendirent un instant, laissant apparaître une profonde lassitude et une grande fatigue.

- Je peux vous aider ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Elle releva vivement la tête et le fixa. Son visage redevint impassible à une vitesse surprenante mais elle s'abandonna à lui. Il rentra dans la salle de réunion et la regarda avec inquiétude. La porte derrière lui se referma en silence. Par habitude, il se retourna. Personne. Lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, elle avait un sourire ironique. Il lui sourit à son tour avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait toujours eu de l'empathie mais cette petite le touchait réellement. Pourtant, elle était tellement plus âgée et tellement plus sage que lui ! Mais il avait l'âme d'un médecin et surtout d'un père ! Elle soupira de nouveau, laissant apparaître de nouveau de la fatigue.

- Je suis inquiète pour la suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur que cette planète ne survive pas à tout ceci.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous connaissez ces gens mieux que moi docteur… alors dites-moi si je me trompe mais ces gens vivent depuis des siècles sans croire autres choses que ce qu'ils voyaient. L'humain de cette planète est devenu égoïste à un tel point que j'en suis encore choquée. Ils ne vont pas vouloir que des êtres plus puissants qu'eux existent. Ils font croire en l'égalité mais ils savent parfaitement que les gens ne sont égaux en rien, tout n'est qu'une question de génétique, ou presque. Alors là… ils voulaient s'entredétruire mais maintenant ce sera pire parce que le monde va se diviser plus encore. Ceux qui nous accepterons, pour les mauvaises comme pour les bonnes raisons mais là encore c'est autre chose, puis les autres. Elle se tut un instant, perdue dans ses pensées. Je parie ce que vous voulez que dans dix ans il restera sur cette planète moins de deux milliards d'habitants.

Carlisle ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il avait assisté à de telles atrocités ! Les hommes bons n'étaient malheureusement pas les plus courrant ! L'humain s'était plongé dans une complaisance et un orgueil qui risquaient de provoquer sa perte. Cependant, il voulait croire qu'il restait une chance à l'homme.

Elyna le regardait avec attention. C'était moins lui qu'elle fixait que le cheminement de ses pensées.

Elle se leva alors en souriant.

- Merci.

- Je n'ai rien fait…

- Si, vous m'avez écoutée.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste purement paternel.

- Je serai là si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Je le sais, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerais avoir un père tel que vous.

- Il ne vous aimait pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça… mais les elfes ne sont pas démonstratifs… c'est compliqué. Puis elle soupira. Et non mon père ne m'aimait pas, il aimait ma puissance.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y pouvez rien… elle posa son regard bleu dans ses yeux dorés. J'aimerais avoir votre douceur et votre compassion. Je suis trop… inhumaine de ce côté-là. Je pense que je n'ai pas assez connu l'amour pour être juste.

- Je pense que vous vous trompez, vous êtes aussi juste que possible aux vues des circonstances.

Elle lui sourit, amer.

- Si vous le dites.

- Ne pensez pas que je dis cela par pitié.

Elle lut alors dans son regard, puis dans son esprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il la craignait un peu, par sa puissance mais il avait compris qu'elle en était l'esclave. Il n'avait pas pitié d'elle, il compatissait et il aurait aimé pouvoir la soutenir et l'aider.

- J'aimerais avoir toujours quelqu'un comme vous à mes côtés...

Elle avait murmuré cela, comme une faiblesse. Puis elle se reprit et se secoua. Elle redevint elle-même, impassible et froide. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée…

- Mais pour…

Il ne vit pas Jéklia arriver derrière lui, il ne la vit pas mais il sentit sa main se poser sur sa nuque. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Déjà, il oubliait.

Elyna le regarda, le visage figé par le remord.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en passant près de lui. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai des faiblesses.

Elle hocha la tête et Jéklia s'inclina et sortit.

Carlisle resta une seconde les yeux dans le vague avant de regarder Elyna.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien.

Et elle sortit.

Carlisle la regarda sortir, haussa un sourcil perplexe puis sortit à son tour retrouver sa famille.


	34. Attente

_**Pardon de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'étais en concours… bref on s'en moque de ma vie… Bonne lecture **_

* * *

Attente

Il retrouva sa famille avec la plupart de ses amis dans les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués de longues heures auparavant. La majorité était présente, seuls les roumains, les amazones et Will avec sa compagne manquaient à l'appel.

Tandis qu'il entrait, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Esmée s'approcha.

- J'étais certaine que tu saurais où nous trouver.

- Moi aussi ! Sourit Alice.

- Evidemment, tante Alice ! S'exclama Renesmée, fière des talents divinatoires de sa tante.

Carlisle sourit avec tendresse face à ce tableau familiale des plus communs. Ils lui avaient tous tant manqué !

Il se mit nécessairement à penser à Rosalie et Emmett. Il soupira. En relevant la tête, il capta le regard de son fils, d'Edward qui le fixait. Il avait évidemment lu dans ses pensées et il le regardait avec compassion. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de son père et les ressentait aussi, comme toute la famille d'ailleurs. Trop de personnes étaient mortes ! Ils se sourirent.

Alors une voix s'éleva dans tout le vaisseau, dans une langue qui leur était inconnu, mais pas de l'elfique.

Edward fronça les sourcils et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il papa ?

Le vampire posa son regard doré sur sa fille avant de regarder de nouveau son père et de répondre.

- L'invasion a commencé.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Esmé.

- Rien, indiqua Jasper. Nous restons ici et nous attendons les ordres. Elyna n'est pas un chef de guerre facile et elle ne laisse rien au hasard. Il vaut mieux attendre.

On acquiesça. Eleazar demanda alors.

- Edward, je sais qu'il ne parle pas notre langue mais si tu pouvais tenter de suivre ce qu'il se passe…

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se concentra.

Tout le monde le regardait, suspendu au moindre de ses gestes.

- Ils les envoient par vague dans toutes les capitales. Cent par pays. Ils viennent de terminer le 16e transfert. I chaque fois cinquante elfes et cinquante vampires… ils ont des ordres très stricts sur ce qu'ils doivent faire… enfin pour les vampires en tout cas parce que je ne peux pas lire dans l'esprit des elfes…

A cet instant, la porte des appartements s'ouvrit et tout le monde sursauta. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Will et Adeline entrer. Surpris d'être le centre de l'attention, ils se figèrent, inquiets.

- Oula, que nous vaut cet accueil ? Demanda perplexe Adeline.

Les autres vampires respirèrent de nouveau en bougonnant et on s'espaça dans la pièce.

- Rien, leur sourit Peter, Edward vient de nous faire savoir que l'invasion a commencé.

- Oui d'ailleurs, nous venons de croiser Lornéal. Un repas va nous être apporté d'ici quelques minutes alors il faudrait que l'on récupère tout le monde…

- Et comment fait-on ?

A cet instant, Vladimir et Stephan entrèrent.

- Nous ne manquerions pour rien au monde un autre de ces succulents repas ! S'exclama Vladimir, toujours avec convivialité.

Edward se rembrunit aussitôt, il n'aimait pas les avoir à proximité… c'était toujours vraiment déplaisant de lire dans leurs pensées.

Quelques minutes après en effet, on leur apportait un repas. Dark leur dit qu'il leur faudrait être prêt rapidement, on attaquerait Volterra dès que les troupes seraient toutes au sol.

- Mais pourquoi les téléporter toutes ? Demanda Bella.

- Comment cela ? S'étonna Dark.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si certain de vos… croiseurs ? C'est ça ? Partaient avec des…

Dark lui offrit un large sourire.

- Rassurez-vous, cela est déjà fait. Pour les pays les plus près, les escadrons sont partis par croiseurs.

- Ah…

- Mais les Volturi doivent vous avoir repérés maintenant !

Dark acquiesça.

- Certes, c'est pour cela qu'il faut se dépêcher. Il n'y a personne qui soit entré ou sorti du palais pour le moment, des espions y veillent, rassurez-vous.

On ne dit rien… tout était réellement parfaitement calculé. Jasper songea qu'il était vraiment heureux d'être dans les bonnes grâces de la princesse…

- Maintenant, je dois vous quitter. Nous nous retrouverons sur la passerelle de transfert. Vous saurez la retrouver ?

- Nous n'y sommes jamais allés, fit remarquer à juste titre Amun.

Dark haussa un sourcil.

- Certes… il réfléchit un moment. Vous voyez la salle d'embarquement où vous nous avez rejoint tout à l'heure ? On acquiesça. Et bien la salle de transfert est la première porte à gauche. Il s'agit d'une porte à double battant qui s'ouvre automatiquement.

- D'accord.

Et il sortit.

Bientôt les amazones revinrent et elles râlèrent. Soi-disant qu'elles les avaient cherchés partout et que ce n'était pas de leur faute si tout le monde était là.

On préféra ne pas répondre… il y aurait assez de bagarre dans quelques heures.

Après le repas, les représentants vampires terriens s'isolèrent plus ou moins par clan et tout ce petit monde se plongea dans un profond silence.

Le monde tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu touchait à sa fin.

La quarante-troisième équipe partait. Elyna hocha la tête. Ils s'inclinèrent et elle fit demi-tour. Oui, elle en avait assez de les regarder partir. Ça va, elle avait autre chose à faire ! D'un pas rapide, elle traversa son vaisseau en réfléchissant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas des personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage car elle savait parfaitement qu'ils s'écartaient pour lui céder le passage, plongés dans leur révérence.

Elle se souvenait de Volterra comme si c'était hier. Elle y était demeurée avec son maître lors de son apprentissage quelques années. Avant d'être un château refait au Moyen-Age, c'était une espèce de temple romain où les rois avaient vécu. Les trois rois ne savaient évidemment pas à qui ils avaient à faire. Elle savait toutefois qu'ils se souviendraient d'elle… mais quelles seraient leurs réactions ? Et pire, elle n'était pas certaine de sa propre réaction. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Ils étaient allés trop loin et elle était furieuse. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils faisaient partis de son passé, surtout un. Et ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, elle ne le voulait pas. Sinon, il lui aurait été facile de demander à Jéklia…

Elle revint à la réalité dans la grande salle où ses vampires scientifiques s'activaient. Elle entra dans la salle de commandement et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- Alors, où en sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle dans la langue universelle des vampires, une langue étonnement très proche du grec ancien.

Elle ne parlait à personne en particulier et personne ne la regarda. Ils étaient habitués et tout le monde demeura plongé de son travail. Le chef militaire du vaisseau, installé dans le fauteuil devant deux écrans et quelques manettes à sa droite, répondit sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il faisait.

- Nous avons été contraint de nous déplacer de 4000 km. Les humains sont bien tous retournés dans leur pays et certains d'entre eux se préparaient à la guerre avant que vos hommes n'interviennent. Pour le moment toutes les équipes en place parviennent à maintenir l'ordre. Ce qu'ils appellent _aéroports_ ont été fermés et tous les transports entre les différents pays ont été stoppés jusqu'à demain. Sur le vaisseau, les boucliers sont à pleine puissance surtout qu'ils se sont largement recherchés comme on les baisse pour les téléportations.

- De toute façon nous ne risquons rien, notre technologie est largement supérieure.

- Certes Votre Altesse. Les rayons gamma et plasma sont chargés sur votre ordre et les croiseurs qui ont déposé les équipes sont en route pour l'Italie et occultés. L'équipage se tient prêt à évacuer la ville de Volterra sur votre ordre.

- Bien. Elle appuya d'une légère pression sur l'anneau d'argent qu'elle avait sur l'oreille. Hastings ?

Une voix répondit dans son oreillette.

-_ Votre Altesse ?_

- Où en êtes-vous ?

_- Nous avons pu calibrer tout le monde. Les terriens pourront à tout moment être retéléportés sur _Le Phénix.

_-_ Bien, merci. N'oubliez pas de vérifier que les champs de forces fonctionnent dans les cellules du niveau C.

_- Oui princesse._

_- _Prévenez-moi lorsque ce sera fait. Elle appuya de nouveau sur l'appareil. Kilfiéu ?

_- Princesse ? _Répondit la voix mélodieuse d'un elfe.

Elyna changea de langue pour retrouver sa langue maternelle.

- L'infirmerie est prête ?

_- Evidemment._

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

_- Oui princesse, ne t'en fais pas._

- Le personnel nécessaire ?

_- Elyna ?! Râla gentiment son interlocuteur._

La jeune vampire sourit.

- D'accord, je te laisse.

Elle revint de nouveau sur le canal principal, revenant à la langue des vampires.

- Lornéal ?

_- Altesse ?_

- Quel groupe ?

_- Le 53__ième__ vient de partir._

Elle soupira, encore trente à faire passer !

- Essayez de faire accélérer les choses !

_- Oui Altesse._

Elyna revint sur le canal principal, celui que tout le monde entendait.

- Plissy ?

La jeune humaine à qui elle s'adressait, passa la communication sur un canal privé, comme les autres avant elle, répondit :

-_ Altesse ?_

- Les armures sont distribuées ?

-_Oui._

_-_ Et les bracelets ?

_- Je m'y rendais justement._

- Merci.

Elyna appela alors la dernière personne.

- Dark ?

_- Elyna ?_

- Ils ont eu à manger ?

_- Oui._

_-_ Ils sont tous rassemblés ?

_- Non._

- Non ?

_- Non._

_-_ Mais…

_- En tout cas pas il y a encore vingt minutes._

Son calme agaça plus encore la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que… ALLEZ LES VOIR ET VERIFIEZ QU'ILS SONT TOUS LA-BAS !

Elle n'avait pas réellement élevé la voix mais toute sa colère et son agacement transparurent dans son exclamation. Puis elle se rassit et se calma. Elle ferma une seconde les yeux avant de conclure.

- Et amenez-moi Alice Cullen.

Elle coupa brutalement la communication.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! A vous maintenant de prendre vos claviers pour me laisser vos impressions ! A bientôt**_


End file.
